Look At Me!
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: {SQUEL UPDATE} "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan." / "Kau mau kan membuka hatimu untukku?" / "Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun!" / "Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu..." / GS, KyuMin.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Look at Me!**

 **Cast : KyuMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk and other (Super Junior Pairing)**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt, GS!for Uke, Sad, Romance, etc.**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer :** **Super Junior tentu milik SMent, Tuhan, keluarga dan para ELF, pheo hanya pinjam ^^ Fanfict absurd tentu punya pheo dan jangan berani-berani men-copas yang bukan milik anda! Sudah diperingatkan loh! Typo bertebaran.**

 **Author : Oh Pheonix**

 **Summary : "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan." / "Kau mau kan membuka hatimu untukku?" / "Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun!" / "Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu..."**

.

.

.

PROLOG

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, Umma? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan."

"Daripada kau meratapi nasib dengan perselingkuhan si Song Qian itu, lebih baik menikah dengan pilihan umma. Lagipula kalian waktu kecil suka bermain sama-sama,"

..

..

..

"Besok keluarga teman umma mengajak kita untuk makan malam, kau mau ikut kan?"

"Apapun itu kau harus menjawab 'iya' sayang,"

..

..

..

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak suka."

"Sopan sedikit!"

..

..

..

"Jadi, kapan kita mau melangsungkan pernikahannya?"

"Bulan depan saja bagaimana?"

"Apa-apaan itu umma? Tidak adil."

"Tidak ada salahnya kalian menikah, dan lagi kalian kan pasti akan selalu bertemu diatas ranjang setelah menikah nanti,"

..

..

..

"Kita tidak akan tidur sekamar kan?"

"Kau pikir aku mau berbagi kamar dengan mu?"

..

..

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas ini, tolong bantu aku,"

"Kau kan jurusan Manajemen, kenapa tidak bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku terpaksa mengambil jurusan ini demi Aboeji, kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Tapi setidaknya kau mengerti, kenapa harus selalu aku yang mengerjakannya?"

..

..

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"A-aku lupa jalan pulang..."

"Kenapa tidak menelpon umma? Appa? Atau menelponku? Kau tahu aku kembali dimarahi oleh umma karena kau. Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membuatku kesal?"

"Maaf.."

..

..

"Ssssst~ uljima... aku minta maaf membentakmu tadi, aku tidak sengaja..."

"Tapi itu memang benar, aku selalu menyusahkanmu... maaf."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, aku hanya..."

.

.

.

"..Khawatir.."

.

.

.

 **ANNYEONG! *kedip-kedip* pheo bawa ff yang untuk pertama kalinya. Catat pertama kalinya! Memakai pairing couple SJ! Oh Tuhan, hyung yadong mian ne disini pheo jadiin gs, jangan kunciin pheo pintu hyung T_T tolong di review setiap kali kalian membaca hasil karya pheo, oke? cukup, lama-lama saya ditimpuk –"**

 **Dan ff ini juga menandakan pheo DEBUT di akun ffn~ yuhuuuuuu .. *kibar bendera KMS* mungkin sebagian ada yg bilang berlebihan, wess rapopo pheo mah apa atuh—" *pundung**

 **Semoga para KMS yang mulai goyah pemikirannya tentang KyuMin jadi kembali bersemangat yaa dengan ada nya ff ini /the power of KyuMin/ jangan bersedihhh ,,**

 **Terima kasihhh buat semua readers yang sudah bela2in nge review ff2 pheo, terima kasih banyaaakk ,, maaf gak dibales satu2, tapi pheo baca review kalian dan pheo terharuuuu .. huaaaaa ..**

 **Oke ini bakalan dilanjut kalo banyak yg minat .. emmm, mungkin pheo targetin 5 sampai 10 review? Bisa kali yaaaa , hehehe .. annyeonggggg ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Title : Look at Me!**

 **Cast : KyuMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk and other (Super Junior Pairing)**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt, GS!for Uke, Sad, Romance, etc.**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer :** **Super Junior tentu milik Sment, Tuhan, keluarga dan para ELF, pheo hanya pinjam ^^ Fanfict absurd tentu punya pheo dan jangan berani-berani men-copas yang bukan milik anda! Sudah diperingatkan loh! Typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, Umma? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan." tukas seorang pria berambut coklat gusar, mata obsidian nya memutar malas saat ibunya kembali 'memaksa' nya untuk menerima perjodohan sekaligus kerja sama antar perusahaan.

"Ayolah sayang, kau tidak akan menyesal dengan pilihan Umma," bujuk ibunya lagi.

"Tidak mau."

"Kyuhyun-ah, anak umma... Lee Sungmin itu sangat cantik, kau pasti suka. Daripada kau meratapi nasib dengan perselingkuhan si Song Qian itu, lebih baik menikah dengan Sungmin. Lagipula kalian waktu kecil suka bermain sama-sama," Heechul, -wanita yang tadi dipanggil 'umma'- menatap sang anak yang kembali memasang wajah dinginnya saat ibunya menyebut nama seorang yang belakangan ini hampir saja dia lupakan.

"Umma," interupsi Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah sayang, kau terlalu memaksakan keinginan mu itu," ujar Hangeng –Appa Kyuhyun- melerai, tak ingin lagi mendengar perdebatan dua orang keras kepala dimeja makan mereka.

"Hannie~" rengek Heechul, nyaris seperti anak kecil yang meminta lolipop, "Ayolah, masa kau tidak mau mempunyai menantu seperti Sungmin? Kau tidak ingin menimang cucu eoh?"

"Uhuk," Kyuhyun tersedak saat mendengar kata terakhir ibunya. Cucu? Aish, bagaimana bisa ibunya membicarakan seorang cucu?

"Aku mau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Kyuhyun memang belum ingin menikah? Biarkan saja,"

"Aish, kalian berdua sama saja. Umma tidak mau tahu, kau harus menerima perjodohan ini, besok kita makan malam bersama keluarga Lee." putus Heechul, mutlak tanpa bisa dibantah.

"Umma!"

 **~o0o~**

"Minnie~" suara seorang wanita yang berdiri bersandar didepan pintu sebuah kamar dengan nuansa pink menginterupsi kegiatan seorang gadis mungil yang tengah merapihkan tempat tidurnya –yang juga pink, gadis yang dipanggil 'Minnie' itu menoleh dan mendapati ibunya berdiri dengan senyuman disertai paket lengkap lesung pipitnya.

"Umma," Sungmin –atau Minnie- tersenyum bak anak kecil, memperlihatkan gigi kelinci nya dan mempersilahkan ibunya masuk dengan tanda dari isyarat matanya. "Ada apa, umma?"

Sang ibu kembali tersenyum dan ikut menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya yang baru saja dia rapihkan.

"Anak umma sudah besar, eoh?" ujar sang ibu lembut, membelai surai hitam Sungmin, "Besok keluarga Cho mengajak kita untuk makan malam, kau mau ikut kan?"

Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, "Umma memuji ku hanya untuk merayuku ikut, eoh? Umma tidak berbakat,"

"Hm, benarkah? Jadi?"

"Apapun itu kau harus menjawab 'iya' sayang," Sungmin dan Leeteuk menoleh kearah pintu, melihat postur tegap sang ayah serta suaminya yang sedang tersenyum tipis melihat dua malaikat kesayangannya. Sedang Sungmin kembali terkikik.

"Aigoo, Appa. Mana bisa begitu? Tidak mau," Sungmin pura-pura mengerucutkan bibir shape M nya dengan lucu, membuat Kangin –sang Appa- hanya bisa mendesah dan berfikir bagaimana bisa anaknya seimut itu.

"Sebagai gantinya Appa belikan boneka kelinci yang kau mau, bagaimana?" sang ayah mencoba bernegosiasi dengan anak semata wayangnya ini dan itu sukses membuat dua bola mata Sungmin berbinar.

"Jeongmal?"

"Hm, ya. Jadi?"

"Mau, Appa. Mau~" Sungmin berlari dan memeluk sang ayah dengan erat, Kangin hanya tersenyum dan merengkuh Sungmin. Walau umur Sungmin sudah pantas untuk menikah, tapi tetap saja kelakuan dan sifatnya persis seperti anak umur 5 tahun. Kekanakan.

 **~o0o~**

"Jinjja, Sungmin benar-benar manis," ujar Heechul girang saat melihat Sungmin yang berbalut mini-dress berwarna soft pink dan high-heels putih, Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit guna menghormati Heechul yang sudah pasti seumuran dengan ibunya, Leeteuk.

"Ahjumma juga sangat cantik, sama seperti umma," ujar Sungmin polos, membuat Hangeng dan Kangin tersenyum melihat kepolosan Sungmin. Dan Heechul? Jangan ditanya, dia bahkan sudah memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Sayang, kau membunuhnya nanti," ujar Hangeng mengingatkan. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucut sebal.

"Minnie~ ini Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Sahabat Appa dan Umma waktu kuliah dulu," ujar Kangin, Sungmin mengangguk dan segera membungkuk lagi.

"Annyeong.. Lee Sungmin imnida.." ujar Sungmin.

"Minnie? Aigoo~ nama yang lucu.. Ahjumma suka, boleh Ahjumma memanggil dengan nama Minnie juga? Boleh ya? Bolehkan Minnie?" tanya Heechul penuh harap, Sungmin mengangguk senang,

"Minnie suka dipanggil seperti itu," ujar Sungmin dengan mata berbinar, dan sesaat kemudian terkekeh geli bersama Heechul.

"Minnie, ini Cho Kyuhyun. Kau ingat? Dulu kalian pernah bermain bersama-sama waktu kecil."

Sungmin mengerjap dan menoleh kearah pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tangan yang berada disisi saku celananya, memperlihatkan wajah dingin dan datar yang dia punya. Sungmin kembali mengerjap beberapa kali sambil terus menatap pria itu. Mencoba berpikir dan mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak suka." ujar Kyuhyun, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu tercengang dengan ucapannya barusan. Dan detik berikutnya, dia melihat dengan jelas tangan kanan Heechul mendarat mulus dibelakang kepala Kyuhyun, membuat suara yang tak main-main dan sukses membuat pria itu meringis.

"Umma, sakit." ringis Kyuhyun,

"Sopan sedikit kepada gadis cantik ini, Kyunnie. Aigo~ kau tidak sopan sama sekali, bahkan tidak menyapa calon mertuamu?" decak Heechul sarkatis.

"Mianhamnida Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Cho Kyuhyun imnida," ujar Kyuhyun sembari membungkuk dihadapan Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayolah kita duduk dan makan, aku sudah lapar." sahut Kangin ringan, dan langsung disambut tawa oleh Hangeng dan Heechul.

 **~o0o~**

"Jadi, kapan kita mau melangsungkan pernikahannya?"

"Uhuk," Sungmin tersedak makanannya saat Heechul menyebutkan kata 'pernikahan'. "Maksud Ahjumma?"

"Loh? Kenapa Minnie bertanya? Tentu saja pernikahan kalian berdua,"

"Pernikahan kalian berdua?"

"Ya! Teukie-ya, Kangin-ah, kalian tidak memberitahu apa-apa memangnya!?" bentak Heechul, sedang yang dibentak sendiri hanya menggedikkan bahu tanda tak peduli.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak anakku, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin kita berbesan." jawab Kangin, Leeteuk mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku ingin Sungmin menjadi menantuku, iya 'kan, Hannie?" ujar Heechul meminta dukungan suaminya yang malah asyik dengan makanannya.

"Kangin benar sayang,"

"Aish, Kyuhyun-ah, katakan kau menyukai Sungmin? Katakan atau umma akan memaksa mu mengatakannya."

"Apa-apaan itu umma? Tidak adil." ujar Kyuhyun sedikit tidak terima.

"Minnie-ya, Minnie mau kan menjadi menantu Ahjumma, menikah dengan Kyuhyun ya?" tanya Heechul memelas.

"E-eh?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar permintaan Heechul yang menurutnya begitu frontal dan kekanakan untuk seorang wanita yang sudah berkeluarga.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin yang sekarang menatap bingung kearah kedua orang tuanya. Matanya yang bulat, pipinya yang sedikit chubby dan bibirnya yang berbentuk M merekah dan berwarna pink alami. Kulit Sungmin yang putih juga ikut menjadi perhatian Kyuhyun. Deg! Apa ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun malah memperhatikannya?

"Minnie~" Leeteuk membelai kepala Sungmin saat gadis itu kembali merengek, "Sebenarnya umma dan appa mengajakmu bertemu dengan keluarga Cho, karena umma dan appa berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Kyuhyun."

"APA!?"

"Ck," Kyuhyun menutup sebelah telinganya karena suara nyaring Sungmin yang bersarang begitu saja di gendang telinganya, meja restoran yang mereka pesan memang berbentuk bulat, dan Sungmin duduk persis disampingnya.

"Appa bilang hanya makan malam dan habis itu membelikan Minnie hadiah? Kenapa sekarang membawa-bawa masalah perjodohan? Shireo!" ujar Sungmin ketus, Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega mendengar penolakan Sungmin.

"Eoh? Minnie tidak mau?" tanya Heechul sedih –atau sengaja berakting- saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Ahjumma," ujar Sungmin mendesah. Bukan seperti itu? Apa maksudnya? Batin Kyuhyun.

"Masa Minnie harus menikah dengan pria yang baru Minnie temui malam ini, apa tidak terlalu cepat? Lagipula Minnie masih kuliah,"

"Aigoo~ hanya itu? Berarti selain alasan itu Minnie mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak masalah, Minnie sudah kuliah jadi tidak ada salahnya menikah, dan lagi kalian kan pasti akan selalu bertemu diatas ranjang setelah menikah nanti," ujar Heechul sambil mengedip pada Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun bergidik melihatnya.

"Ap-apa!?"

"Bulan depan saja bagaimana? Menurut kalian bagaimana?" tanya Heechul lagi dengan antusias, membuat Hangeng, Kangin dan Leeteuk pasrah akan keputusan sepihak Heechul. Sedangkan Sungmin tercengang dan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar melihat tatapan mutlak ibunya.

 **~o0o~**

Saat ini, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun baru tiba dengan selamat di Apartemen baru mereka –yang sengaja dihadiahkan- dan meletakkan dua koper besar didepan pintu.

"Woahh," ujar Sungmin terpana, mata kelincinya mengerjap dan berbinar melihat Apartemen baru mereka berdua.

"Engg, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Hm?"

"Kita tidak akan tidur sekamar kan?" tanya Sungmin, setengah berharap, dia belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dalam hati dia merutuki keputusan sepihak ibu mertuanya dan juga anggukan pasrah kedua orang tuanya saat memutuskan pernikahan mereka berdua –yang jelas-jelas terpaksa- satu bulan yang lalu.

"Kau pikir aku mau berbagi kamar dengan mu?" balas Kyuhyun dingin, membuat Sungmin tersentak dan tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya, dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap. Manisnya.

"Ah, begitukah?" tanya Sungmin, terlihat jelas kekecewaan dari nada bicaranya. Sungmin terbiasa dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan baru pertama kali dia dibentak oleh seseorang, yang notabenya sekarang adalah 'suami'nya.

Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat Sungmin yang menunduk sambil memainkan ujung dressnya, pria itu menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menyeret salah satu koper menuju pintu didekat tangga.

"Ini kamarmu, beristirahatlah." interupsi Kyuhyun, lalu menyeret koper yang lain menuju pintu diseberang ruangan kemudian menutup pintunya.

Sungmin masih mematung didepan pintu saat melihat Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mendesah.

"Umma..."

 **~o0o~**

"Pagi, Kyuhyun-ssi." sapa Sungmin riang saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan balutan kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas tanpa ekspresi dan duduk dimeja makan.

"Aku membuatkanmu sarapan, maaf hanya roti dan susu. Dikulkas belum ada bahan makanan apapun, jadi nanti aku ak-"

"Lakukan saja sesuka hatimu, Sungmin-ssi." potong Kyuhyun datar, membuat Sungmin kembali tercengang, namun sadar bahwa bibirnya terbuka saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, cepat-cepat dikatupkan kembali bibirnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara," ujar Sungmin, kembali menunduk.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan datarnya, tanpa berniat sedikitpun meminta maaf. Dia bangkit dan pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun sarapan yang dibuat Sungmin.

"Aku pergi," ujar Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin hanya bisa kembali menunduk. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, satu tetes liquid bening jatuh dari mata bulat Sungmin.

 **~o0o~**

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon terheran-heran melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi pagi tertekuk tanpa tahu alasannya.

"Gadis itu benar-benar cerewet," jawab Kyuhyun pelan, membuat Siwon mengernyit.

"Siapa? Istrimu?"

"Hm,"

"Yah! Kyuhyun-ah, mungkin dia hanya ingin menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara kalian, tidak ada salahnya kan."

"Aku benar-benar mengutuk umma karena seenaknya dia menentukan hidupku,"

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Heechul Ahjumma hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak semata wayangnya. Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan menolak dijodohkan dengan gadis secantik dan seimut Sungmin. Dia benar-benar manis kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan Siwon, sepupu sekaligus wakil direktur diperusahaan Cho Corperation.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggantikan ku saja di altar kemarin, huh?" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kekeke, aku mau bodoh. Tapi aku sudah punya Kibum jika kau lupa," sahut Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk," ujar Kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian dia menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat sekretarisnya masuk sambil membawa kotak makan.

"Ada apa, Nona Im?" tanya Siwon heran,

"Saya ingin mengantarkan ini untuk Kyuhyun sajangnim, kiriman dari Istri anda, Tuan." ujar Yoona sopan.

"Istrinya? Maksudmu Sungmin?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Dia datang kemari?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ne, beliau hanya menitipkan ini dan pergi."

"Baiklah, taruh saja dimeja dan kau boleh keluar,"

"Baik, sajangnim. Permisi,"

Kyuhyun kembali melirik kearah kotak makan yang baru saja ditaruh dimeja oleh sekretarisnya, sedangkan Siwon sudah tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berniat memakannya? Jangan hanya ditatap saja," goda Siwon.

"Diamlah, hyung."

"Dia benar-benar perhatian padamu. Aish, aku iri," gumam Siwon lagi, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan kembali memandang penuh tanya kearah kotak makan itu.

 **~o0o~**

Kyuhyun tiba dirumah, namun retina matanya menangkap suasana rumah yang sepi dan sunyi. Kemana Sungmin? Batinnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan menyusuri setiap sudut dan ruang itu. Sepi, benar-benar sepi. Langkah kakinya kemudian membawanya kearah meja makan, membuka tudung saji dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat beberapa hidangan yang menggugah selera makannya. Namun dahinya kembali mengerut saat tidak melihat Sungmin dimanapun.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ssi sudah pulang?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan makanan didepannya dengan penuh minat, dengan segera ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sungmin bersandar didepan pintu kamarnya dengan balutan piyama pink bercorak kelinci dengan senyum manis.

 _Deg!_

Senyuman Sungmin yang begitu manis membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar terus menatap gadis mungil itu, membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran sekaligus bingung karena mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari sang suami.

"A-apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

Kyuhyun tersentak dan segera membuang pandangannya kesegala arah asalkan tidak menatap Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau membawakan ku makan siang?" tanya Kyuhyun, kembali dengan nada datar dan wajah poker facenya.

Sungmin terkejut dan kembali memainkan ujung piyamanya dengan gelisah.

"Engg, Heechul Ahjumma yang memintaku membawakannya untukmu. Katanya sebagai istri yang baik aku harus memasakkan sesuatu untuk suamiku yang sedang bekerja," jelas Sungmin, "Maaf kalau kau tidak suka," lanjutnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum kecut sebelum akhirnya berbalik meraih handle pintu kamarnya.

"Chankamman," ujar Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menoleh dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak suka makan sendirian, temani aku makan."

"A-apa?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati bagaimana bisa Sungmin seimut itu, dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari itu dari Siwon.

"N-ne, baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kau pergi mandi dan ganti baju, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu,"

"Tidak perlu," sahut Kyuhyun, " Aku mandi dengan air biasa saja, kau tunggu aku dimeja makan."

"B-baiklah,"

 **~o0o~**

"Sungmin-ah!" Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu kantin begitu mendengar suara seorang pria yang begitu nyaring, namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum dan melambai dengan penuh semangat saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku lagi," protes pria itu begitu sampai dimeja Sungmin,

"Mianhae, Donghae-ya. Habisnya kau lama sekali," ujar Sungmin tak mau kalah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun justru itu membuat Donghae gemas dan mencubit kedua pipinya yang seperti bakpau.

"Aw, sakit bodoh!"

"Hehe, mana makananku?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mendorong nampan berisi japchae dan juga jus alpukat pada Donghae, membuat Donghae berbinar menerimanya.

"Woahh, gomawo. Kau tahu aku lapar sekali, rapatnya begitu membosankan." adu Donghae sambil melahap makanannya dengan semangat 45. Membuat Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan ikut memakan bulgoginya yang sedari tadi menganggur terabaikan.

"Kenapa kau masih mau mengikuti komite sekolah jika itu membosankan?"

"Ini memang tugasku bodoh."

"Aish, iya iya baiklah." ujar Sungmin sebal.

"Hey, nona. Bagaimana dengan suamimu itu?" tanya Donghae dengan pipi yang menggembung karena penuh makanan didalam mulutnya.

"Yah! Kau itu, habiskan dulu makanan mu."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku,"

"Hm," Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat, "Dia dingin sekali kau tahu? Aku hampir tidak pernah bicara dengannya,"

"Sampai sebegitunya?"

"Ya, tapi aku tetap menghormatinya sebagai suamiku,"

"Kau sudah mulai mencintainya?" tanya Donghae, Sungmin mengangkat bahunya pelan sambil menyesap jus jeruknya.

"Tidak tahu, tapi aku berusaha."

"Kau begitu baik hati, Minnie. Manisnya..."

"Yah! Yah! Sakit!" Sungmin berteriak saat Donghae kembali mendaratkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi bulat Sungmin, membuat sang pemilik meronta kesakitan, sedangkan Donghae tertawa dan terus mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Ehem, permisi..." kegiatan keduanya terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Sungmin dan Donghae menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan kemeja biru dan celana jeans sedang tersenyum canggung pada mereka, atau mungkin Sungmin bisa mendeskripsikan senyuman itu untuk Donghae saja.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Donghae-ssi, aku membawakanmu ini..." ujar sang gadis dengan gugup dan menyorongkan parsel kecil berisi coklat dan permen.

"Eoh?"

"Aku harap kau mau memakannya, Sungmin-ssi juga boleh memakannya, tapi sedikit saja yah..." ujar gadis itu lagi dan kemudian tersenyum pada Sungmin, Sungmin ikut tersenyum pada gadis itu, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya mengerut heran.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sungmin bingung dan menoleh kearah Donghae yang sedang memandang bingung kearah gadis itu, kemudian melirik kearah parsel kecil itu.

"Lee Sungmin dari jurusan Performing of Art tingkat 8, dan Lee Donghae dari jurusan Manajemen ditingkat yang sama. Aku benar kan?" gadis itu terkikik geli dengan ucapannya sendiri, "Aku Lee Eunhyuk, salam kenal..."

"Ah," Sungmin mengangguk paham saat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Donghae yang sekarang balik menatapnya.

"Kau stalker yah?" tanya Donghae polos,

Gadis itu kembali terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, kemudian tertawa memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu, aku pergi dulu... sampai jumpa," Eunhyuk melambai dengan riang pada Sungmin dan Donghae sebelum menghilang dari kantin. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih dengan muka bodohnya. Sungmin tertawa.

"Yah! Donghae-ya, wajahmu lucu sekali... hahaha," ujar Sungmin kembali tertawa, membuat Donghae tersadar dan mendelik kearah Sungmin.

"Diam kau!"

"Hahaha,"

"Aish, Yah! Lee Sungmin."

"Hahaha, iya baiklah, aku diam..." ujar Sungmin, setengah mati menahan tawanya sebelum Donghae kembali melirik sinis kearahnya.

"Siapa sih memangnya gadis itu? Seperti hantu saja," dengus Donghae sebal.

"Hm? Kau benar, tapi aku suka sikap frontalnya saat berhadapan denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Dia mengejarmu bodoh, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?"

"Ani,"

"Ish," Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat Donghae berkata ketus padanya, "Sudahlah, Hae-ya, ayo pulang..."

"Kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, aku ada janji dengan Appa,"

"Baiklah, telepon aku nanti ya,"

"Ne, Tuan Lee..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBiKontinyuuuu..**

 **Halo lagiiii, gimana2? Ini baru chapter 1 yaa, prediksi ff ini gak sampai 10 chapter.. hanya sampai sekitar 4-5 chapter kalo gak salah.. jadi jangan timpuk pheo T_T**

 **Disini pheo mau mengkonfirmasi satu hal terkhusus buat frostbee yang nanyain gender pheo, pheo ini cewek yaaaaa ^^ hihihi, alasan kenapa manggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan 'hyung' itu bukan tanpa alasan, tapi emang dari dulu manggilnya begitu semenjak pheo ngebiasin beliau. Dan temen2 elf pheo yg laen manggil pheo itu noona, bukan eonni. Kaya pheo dibilang cewek setengah jadi TT (Pheo ini tomboy)**

 **Dan buat yg nanya juga pheo ini fandom nya apa? Pheo seorang ELF dari tahun 2010, dan bias LEE HYUKJAE. Tapi dua tahun belakangan ini pheo suka sama HunHan, lucu. Mereka juga mirip sama KyuMin :DD dan lagi pheo punya dua sepupu yg masing2 seorang SONE dan EXO-L, jadi kita bertiga saling tukar2 informasi dan cerita. Gtu chingu..**

 **Oke langsung aja, selamat membaca dan review juseyoooo~**

 **BIG THANK'S**

 **Orange girls; cicing; Michiko Haru; WineKyuMin137; Pspnya kyu; ; Frostbee; 137ryn; azly; abihikmah; SuniaSunKyu137; ovallea; Cho Kyuna; cho sungkyu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **Title : Look at Me!**

 **Cast : KyuMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk and other (Super Junior Pairing)**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt, GS!for Uke, Sad, Romance, etc.**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer :** **Super Junior tentu milik Sment, Tuhan, keluarga dan para ELF, pheo hanya pinjam ^^ Fanfict absurd tentu punya pheo dan jangan berani-berani men-copas yang bukan milik anda! Sudah diperingatkan loh! Typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun melenggang dikoridor Apartemennya sesaat setelah ia keluar dari lift, wajahnya terlihat kusut dan berantakan. Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat sampai dikamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Betapa melelahkannya hari ini karena dia harus kerja lembur.

 _Ceklek_

Kyuhun meletakkan sepatunya dirak dan bergegas kekamar, keheningan menyelimutinya seperti biasa. Ia tak ambil pusing apakah Sungmin sudah pulang atau belum, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tak peduli.

Namun belum sempat meraih kenop pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan suara pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang membereskan sepatunya, belum sadar keberadaan Kyuhyun. Dia baru pulang jam segini? Batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menaruh sepatunya dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi segera berhenti saat melihat postur tegap Kyuhyun yang berdiri didekat sofa dengan pandangan datarnya. Membuat Sungmin meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan gusar.

"K-kyuhyun-ssi..."

"Kau baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Kyuhyun, melirik kearah jam dinding. Jam sepuluh malam.

"E-eh? I-iya... aku berkunjung kerumahku karena Appa berjanji membelikanku hadiah. Mian tidak mengabarimu..."

"Aku tidak minta dikabari," ujar Kyuhyun dingin dan kembali meneruskan niatan awalnya untuk pergi kekamarnya tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin lagi. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya menghadapi sifat dingin dan datar seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

 **~o0o~**

"Ehem, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin menyapa Kyuhyun dengan nada takut saat mereka berdua duduk dimeja makan pagi ini, Kyuhyun hanya berdengung tak jelas menanggapi panggilan Sungmin.

"Heechul Ahjumma menyuruh kita untuk menginap dirumahmu," ujar Sungmin takut-takut.

"Umma?"

"N-ne,"

"Ck," Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat mendengar keinginan ibunya yang tidak mungkin bisa lagi dibantah, mengingat betapa sangar ibunya jika sedang marah dan keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mau begitu saja mengikuti perkataan ibunya.

"Kita tidak perlu kesana," ujar Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Tidak perlu? Bagaimana kalau Heechul Ahju-"

"Aku yang akan bicara dengan umma nanti."

"Ah," Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk paham saat ucapannya kembali dipotong secara sepihak oleh Kyuhyun, "Baiklah. Ehem, maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi... aku harus pergi karena ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini, aku duluan." Sungmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk kearah Kyuhyun sebelum menyambar tasnya dan pergi menuju pintu.

Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mendesah dan meletakkan sendok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dengan lesu, "Aku tidak suka makan sendirian..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan merogoh kantung celananya, mendial nomer seseorang dan menempelkan telepon ditelinganya, menunggu sambungan teleponnya diangkat.

" _Yeobseo?"_

"Umma, aku tidak bisa kesana." ujar Kyuhyun to the point begitu teleponnya diangkat oleh sang ibu.

" _Eh? Waeyo?"_ tanya Heechul heran.

"Aku sibuk,"

" _Itu bukan alasan sayang."_

"Pokoknya aku tidak bisa kesana umma,"

" _Tapi umma rindu dengan Sungmin, Kyunnie!"_

"Umma," Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi saat mendengar nada manja ibunya. Salah satu hal yang akan dilakukan Heechul jika sedang merajuk. "Sungmin sibuk dengan kuliahnya, lagipula kalau kami menginap disana, jarak antara Universitas Sungmin dan rumah terlalu jauh. Mengertilah umma," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon.

" _Umma tidak mau tahu, kau dan Sungmin harus menginap disini."_

"Umma?" Kyuhyun ingin kembali memprotes pada ibunya, namun sambungan telepon sudah diputus begitu saja oleh Heechul, "Aish..."

 **~o0o~**

"Minnie, bantu aku..." ujar Donghae memelas, membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya karena aktivitasnya diganggu oleh sahabatnya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Apalagi, Hae-ya?" tanya Sungmin jengah.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas ini, tolong bantu aku,"

"Kau kan jurusan Manajemen, kenapa tidak bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku terpaksa mengambil jurusan ini demi Aboeji, kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Tapi setidaknya kau mengerti, kenapa harus selalu aku yang mengerjakannya?"

"Tapi aku selalu mendengarkanmu jika kau menjelaskannya padaku. Ayolah, Minnie..." ujar Donghae lagi, lengkap dengan pandangan teduhnya yang bisa membuat gadis manapun tergila-gila padanya.

"Shireo!"

"Yah! Minnie, jebal bantu aku..."

"Tidak mau."

"Sungmin-ah,"

"Tidak ma-"

"Annyeong..." Sungmin dan Donghae berhenti berdebat dan menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan berada didepan mereka, lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya, memperlihatkan gusi cantiknya itu.

"Annyeong," balas Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkesiap melihat Sungmin.

"Ehem," Eunhyuk cepat-cepat menetralkan kembali perasaannya, "Boleh aku bergabung disini?" tanya Eunhyuk sopan.

"Tentu saja,"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu nona," ujar Donghae datar, sukses membuat dua gadis itu terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Donghae-ya," tegur Sungmin,

"Ah, apa kau tidak suka aku ada disini, Donghae-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk sendu.

"Sebenarnya maumu apa? Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti kami?" tanya Donghae penasaran, membuat Eunhyuk kembali gugup dan tanpa sadar pipinya merona karena malu.

"A-aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu, Donghae-ssi..." gumam Eunhyuk pelan,

Sungmin yang langsung paham bagaimana kondisi saat ini berusaha mengambil jalan netral, melihat betapa gigihnya Eunhyuk untuk mendekati Donghae dan respon Donghae yang belum sepenuhnya memahami perasaan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu pada seorang gadis, Donghae-ya. Tidak sopan sama sekali, ck." cibir Sungmin.

"Kerjakan saja tugasku, Nona Cho."

"YA!" Sungmin nyaris saja menghantam kepala pria itu saat mendengar panggilan untuknya. Benar-benar minta dihajar si Donghae keparat ini, batinnya.

"Nona Cho?" ulang Eunhyuk, sedikit mengernyit. "Bukankah margamu Lee?"

"E-eh," Sungmin gugup menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk, dia belum siap membongkar bahwa dia sudah menikah. Setidaknya jangan sampai ada yang tahu kecuali Donghae bahwa Sungmin menikah karena dijodohkan. Hanya Donghae yang tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah menikah.

Sungmin segera melempar pandangan sinis kearah Donghae, yang ditatap pun hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya acuh, membuka laptopnya dan menyorongkannya pada Sungmin.

"Kekasihnya," jawab Donghae, menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Oh," entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa lega, lega mendengar bahwa Sungmin sudah mempunyai kekasih –yang sebenarnya adalah suaminya, itu artinya semua gosip yang beredar bahwa Sungmin dan Donghae berpacaran hanya isapan jempol belaka. Namun Sungmin dan Donghae tidak menyadari sirat kelegaan diwajah Eunhyuk.

Sungmin baru akan angkat bicara saat getaran ponselnya membatalkan niatnya untuk mengoceh lebih jauh, dia mengambil ponsel disaku depan tasnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat nomer yang tak dikenal menelponnya.

"Yeobseo?" sapa Sungmin sopan, tak mau ambil resiko jika seseorang diseberang sana berusia lebih tua darinya.

" _Aku menunggu didepan kampusmu,"_ interupsi seseorang diseberang line, membuat Sungmin menyatukan kedua alisnya dengan heran.

"Maaf, kau siapa? Yeobseo?" tanya Sungmin lagi, namun sambungan telepon telah diputus begitu saja oleh seseorang diseberang sana, membuat Sungmin mengernyit dan memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak tahu, tapi dia menungguku di depan kampus sekarang,"

"Mungkin saja kekasihmu," sahut Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Sungmin menoleh kearah gadis itu bersamaan. Kekasih?

Eunhyuk yang menyadari ditatap oleh dua orang didepannya hanya bisa memandang bingung sekaligus gugup, "A-ada apa?"

Donghae terlihat berpikir dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya didagunya, dan Eunhyuk merutuk dalam hati karena Donghae semakin memancarkan aura ketampanannya yang luar biasa itu. Sedangkan Sungmin kembali mengernyit bingung, namun sedetik kemudian nama Kyuhyun terlintas dipikirannya. Jangan-jangan...

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Hae-ya." ujar Sungmin sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Eh? Tugasku bagaimana?"

"Akan ku kerjakan besok, tenang saja. Eunhyuk-ssi, sampai nanti.." Sungmin melambai sekilas dan tersenyum pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih memandangnya dengan heran.

"Hahhh," Donghae membereskan laptop dan buku yang bertebaran dihalaman kampus yang sedang mereka duduki. Eunhyuk hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja, tak seru kalau tak ada Sungmin," desah Donghae, tanpa menyadari raut perubahan wajah Eunhyuk begitu mendengar nama Sungmin.

"Sampai ketemu lagi nona," Donghae tersenyum sekilas pada Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk bersumpah Donghae terlihat begitu tampan.

"Ah? I-iya.. sampai bertemu lagi, Donghae-ssi.."

 **.**

Sementara itu, Sungmin berlari dengan tergesa-gesa kearah pintu utama dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Benarkah Kyuhyun menjemputnya? Ada apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sungmin dengan cepat terjawab begitu melihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang kampusnya, dan terlihat seorang pria dibalut kemeja putih dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku, menambah kesan manly didirinya tengah bersandar dipintu mobil dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut berwarna coklat yang terkesan acak-acakan, namun tetap terlihat tampan.

Sungmin terpaku begitu saja ditempatnya saat melihat Kyuhyun –pria itu- dengan sejuta pesonanya, beberapa mahasiswi yang lewat juga terlihat mengagumi ketampanan Kyuhyun. Namun pria itu hanya diam dan mengacuhkan komentar-komentar genit para mahasiswi itu. Sesekali Kyuhyun melihat kearah jam ditangan kirinya, Sungmin segera tersadar dan perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan gugup.

"A-annyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi..." sapa gadis itu, demi janggut Dumbledore Sungmin sangat gugup menghadapi Kyuhyun saat ini, jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar-debar melihat Kyuhyun yang saat ini melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"Masuklah," ujar Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas risih dengan tatapan para mahasiswi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar dan ingin menerkam. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya, sebelum akhirnya memandang Sungmin yang sudah menatapnya lebih dulu.

"Umma menyuruh kita menginap," jelas Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah mencoba menolak tapi umma memaksa karena rindu padamu, jadi kupikir sebelum kita sampai disana, ada baiknya kita membuat beberapa kesepakatan."

"Mwo?"

"Pertama, panggil umma ku 'Eommonim', jangan Ahjumma." ujar Kyuhyun, mengabaikan tatapan Sungmin yang begitu, errrr... cukup membuat Kyuhyun menahan hasratnya.

"Kedua, jangan pernah memberi tahu pada umma kalau kita tidur dikamar yang berbeda, anggap kita benar-benar sepasang suami istri didepan orang tuaku dan juga orang tuamu, kau mengerti?"

"Ne, aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa kau menjemputku? Kau tidak pergi bekerja?" tanya Sungmin heran, Kyuhyun mendesah dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Umma memblokade ku dari kantor hari ini,"

 **~o0o~**

"Aigo~ menantu umma benar-benar manis eoh?" Heechul segera merentangkan tangannya didepan Sungmin, tanda minta dipeluk. Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk Heechul, menyalurkan rasa rindu pada mertuanya ini.

"Lalu aku ini apa umma?" tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit protes karena perhatian ibunya mulai teralih.

"Aish, anak ini, cemburuan sekali. Tentu kau anak umma," balas Heechul dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Aboenim belum pulang, Eommonim?"

"Yah! Panggil 'Umma' dan 'Appa', jangan 'Aboenim' dan 'Eommonim'. Arraseo?"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya begitu mendengar permintaan Heechul, gadis itu melirik kearah suaminya yang hanya mengangguk pelan, menyuruhnya mengikuti permintaan ibu mertuanya.

"N-ne... umma,"

"Bagus! Appa sedang menjemput orang tuamu, kita akan makan malam bersama, orang tuamu juga akan menginap disini sampai dua hari kedepan,"

"Umma dan Appa akan kesini? Jinjja?"

"Iya sayang," ujar Heechul lembut sambil membelai surai hitam Sungmin, Sungmin memekik kegirangan dan Heechul bersumpah Sungmin sangat imut dan kekanakan saat ini. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas melihat tingkah pola istrinya.

"Kami pulang~" belum sempat mereka masuk kedalam rumah, sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi mereka, dan terlihatlah Hangeng, Leeteuk dan Kangin yang sedang tersenyum pada mereka.

"Umma! Appa!" Sungmin langsung berlari seperti bocah dan menyongsong kedua orang tuanya, membuat Heechul tersenyum.

"Aigo, aigo~ kau sudah menikah tapi kelakukan mu tetap tidak berubah," cibir Kangin, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun pasti sulit sekali menjaga dan mengawasimu,"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk pada mertuanya, "Tidak juga, Aboenim."

"Anggaplah kami orang tuamu, Nak. Jangan formal seperti itu, kau juga boleh bermanja-manja pada kami seperti Minnie," ujar Leeteuk lembut.

"Ne, umma."

"Ayolah, kita makan... aku sudah memasak banyak makanan dan aku tidak mau tahu kalian semua harus menghabiskannya!"

 **~o0o~**

"Kuliahmu bagaimana sayang?" tanya Hangeng, Sungmin tersenyum polos dan menggeleng pelan.

"Baik-baik saja, Appa."

"Kyuhyun mengantar dan menjemputmu tidak?"

"Appa," Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar perrtanyaan jahil dari ayahnya. Hangeng hanya tersenyum lalu kembali fokus dengan makanannya.

"Apa Minnie belum merasakan apa-apa?"

"Merasakan apa umma?" tanya Sungmin heran, memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Ehem, mual misalnya... atau kau ingin sesuatu yang benar-benar kau inginkan?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, "Tidak umma, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aish, kalian sudah hampir satu bulan menikah, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Minnie hamil."

"Uhuk," Kyuhyun hampir saja menyemburkan makanannya jika ia tidak ingat bahwa mertua dan kedua orang tuanya bahkan Sungmin memandangnya, dalam hati ia mengutuk, benar-benar mengutuk perkataan ibunya itu.

Sungmin sendiri tak kalah terkejutnya dari Kyuhyun, mereka saja tidur terpisah lalu bagaimana bisa menghasilkan seorang anak? Bahkan Sungmin belum yakin dengan perasaannya karena Kyuhyun bersikap sangat acuh padanya.

"Berambisi sekali," cibir Leeteuk, disambut tawa dari Kangin dan juga Hangeng.

"Aku ingin sekali menimang cucu kau tahu?" decak Heechul sebal dan menoleh tajam kearah Kyuhyun, "Jangan terlalu fokus pada perusahaan, Kyu... perhatikan istrimu sedikit."

"Kenapa aku lagi?" desah Kyuhyun,

"Ya jelas kau bodoh! Siwon selalu bilang kau mengambil lembur, untuk apa? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada istrimu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa umma," ujar Sungmin, merasa tak enak karena Kyuhyun terus menerus disalahkan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pergi berbulan madu saja?" celetuk Kangin.

"Bulan madu?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membeo bersamaan, membuat Hangeng tersenyum.

"Manis sekali,"

"Ah, kau benar! Kalian harus pergi bulan madu!"

"Umma, Minnie tidak bisa..." ujar Sungmin pelan,

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Minnie masih harus menyelesaikan kuliah karena sebentar lagi ujian, jadi tidak bisa pergi."

"Tak masalah, kalian pergi setelah Minnie menyelesaikan ujiannya."

"APA!?"

 **~o0o~**

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, setelah acara makan malam disertai obrolan memuakkan tadi, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Namun ia baru sadar bahwa sang ibu sudah memindahkan beberapa barang yang ada dikamarnya. Sofa dan bangku belajar yang biasa ada di kamar Kyuhyun kini tak lagi terlihat, hanya menyisakan satu buah tempat tidur berukuran king size dan lemari baju, juga meja belajar. Sisanya hanya sebuah nakas disetiap sisi tempat tidur yang dihiasi lampu tidur. Alhasil membuat Kyuhyun membuang helaan nafasnya dengan kasar, tak habis pikir dengan pikiran sang ibu.

Sungmin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya terdengar gumaman 'masuk' dari dalam, perlahan gadis itu memutar kenop pintu dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas kearah suaminya yang berdiri didekat jendela.

"Kita akan tidur diranjang yang sama," ujar pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak mau ambil resiko untuk tidur dilantai, apalagi demi sofa diruang tamu."

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya paham dengan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Dikamar ini tak ada sofa ataupun karpet yang bisa dijadikan alas untuk tidur selain tempat tidur itu, membuat Sungmin mengangguk paham. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu menuju sisi ranjang dan menarik selimutnya.

"Boleh aku tidur lebih dulu, jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya." ujar Sungmin sopan, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan kearah sisi ranjang yang lainnya, membuat jantung Sungmin kembali berdebar saat pria itu mendekatinya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

"Terima kasih,"

 **~o0o~**

"Sayang, kau tak pergi bekerja hm?" sebuah suara selembut madu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum ditidurnya, menggeliat sebentar dan kembali memeluk gulingnya tanpa merespon sang pemilik suara.

"Kyunnie~"

"Eunghh.." lenguh Kyuhyun, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mencoba membiasakan sinar matahari yang mulai masuk ke dalam retina matanya. "Umma..."

"Ayo bangun pemalas~ sudah siang..."

Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ibunya yang sedang mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, namun detik berikutnya ia menoleh kearah samping tempat tidurnya yang sudah kosong.

"Sungmin sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi, dia bilang ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini dan Appamu sekalian mengantarnya. Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Ne umma, aku akan bersiap-siap."

 **~o0o~**

"Hey, nona..." sapa Donghae begitu ia melihat postur tubuh Sungmin ditaman kampus mereka, atau mungkin lebih tepat di bawah pohon tempat mereka biasa bersantai. "Kenapa kita bertemu disini? Hari ini kan kita tidak ada jadwal kuliah, Ming."

Sungmin tersenyum dan meletakkan ponselnya didalam tas sebelum menatap lekat kearah Donghae, "Aku sedang menginap dirumah mertuaku, dan aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu kerumah karena Appa dan Umma juga sedang ada dirumah mertuaku."

"Oh, jadi kau menghindari mereka begitu?"

"Hm, seperti itulah."

"Lalu hubunganmu dengan dia bagaimana?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Kurasa dia memang bersifat dingin, agak susah mendekatinya."

"Kau harus tahu dulu segalanya tentang dia, baru kau bisa mendekatinya."

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Oh, tidak! Gadis alien itu lagi," Donghae mendesah frustasi saat melihat seorang wanita berjalan kearah mereka lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya, Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya dan ikut mengikuti arah pandangan Donghae hingga mata kelincinya menangkap siluet bayangan Eunhyuk dari ujung taman.

"Hai..." sapa Eunhyuk manis, Sungmin ikut tersenyum sebelum akhirnya terkikik geli.

"Mau apa?" tanya Donghae datar, Eunhyuk hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman maklum sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin bergabung, boleh kan?"

"Boleh saja,"

"Tidak boleh."

Dahi Eunhyuk berkerut saat mendengar dua jawaban berbeda dari Sungmin dan Donghae, gadis itu menatap Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum dan Donghae yang mempoutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk.

"Memang kau tidak ada kelas, Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya Sungmin halus, mengabaikan tatapan tajam pria disampingnya.

"Ani, kelas ku baru berakhir 15 menit yang lalu, dan saat aku lewat, aku melihat kalian berdua disini." jelas Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya ber-oh ria menanggapi jawaban gadis itu dan mulai mengambil alih laptop yang berada dipangkuan Donghae, mulai mengerjakan tugas pria itu sebelum sore menyambut.

 **~o0o~**

"Aku pulang~"

"Kyunnie? Baru pulang?"

"Ne umma."

"Anak ini benar-benar, kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" bentak Heechul, membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar sang ibu kembali mengoceh.

"Aku memang selalu pulang jam segini umma, apa yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Sungmin?" tanya Hangeng heran, Kyuhyun sendiri tak kalah heran mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Memang Sungmin belum pulang?"

"Sungmin belum pulang, appa pikir kau pulang bersamanya," timpal Kangin.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Sungmin belum pulang? Tanpa sadar pria itu melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Jam sembilan lebih lima belas menit, kenapa juga gadis itu belum pulang.

Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya dan segera mendial nomer Sungmin, setengah menit menunggu, sambungan teleponnya malah teralihkan dan pemberitahuan dari operator diseberang line bahwa ponsel Sungmin tak bisa dihubungi.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif appa,"

"Apa!? Aigo~ bagaimana kalau Sungmin lupa jalan pulang? Lalu dia diculik, lalu penculik itu menyiksa menantuku, lalu-"

"Hentikan pikiran hiperbola mu itu, yeobo-ya." ujar Hangeng malas, "Biar appa menjemputnya,"

"Tidak usah appa, aku saja." ujar Kyuhyun, menaruh tas kerja dan juga jas hitamnya disofa lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati, Kyunnie!"

 **~o0o~**

"Aigo~ bagaimana ini? Aku lupa jalan pulang..." Sungmin memandang sendu kearah langit hitam yang sepertinya ingin memberitahunya bahwa hujan sebentar lagi datang. Gadis itu masih saja duduk dihalte bus sejak 3 jam yang lalu, meratapi nasib buruk yang sedang menimpanya.

"Omo!" Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya dan juga matanya saat melihat kilatan cahaya petir yang seakan-akan menyambar kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian, suara angin dan juga percikan air yang jatuh bersahut-sahutan menjadi pelengkap nasib Sungmin malam ini. Hujan!

Gadis bergigi kelinci itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya guna mencari kehangatan karena angin malam mulai menyusup masuk, sesekali Sungmin bergidik menahan dingin sambil sesekali mengingat jalan rumahnya. Namun nihil, gadis itu tidak ingat sama sekali kemana ia harus menempuh jalan kerumah mertuanya, mungkin karena efek pengantaran Hangeng tadi pagi. Dan bodohnya lagi ponsel Sungmin mati karena baterainya habis, benar-benar melengkapi penderitaannya malam ini.

"Umma..." Sungmin mendesah frustasi, kemeja yang dipakainya mulai lembab terkena air yang dibawa angin, menusuk tulang-tulangnya, Sungmin sudah sangat mengantuk dan kedinginan. Belum lagi ia lapar karena belum makan, Sungmin menyesal menolak saat Donghae mengajaknya makan karena ia berpikir akan makan malam bersama keluarganya. Namun kenyataannya sekarang? Aish, Sungmin merutuk dalam hati menyadari kebodohannya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti dan seorang pria keluar dari balik pintu kemudi dan payung yang berada ditangan kirinya, memandang tajam kearah gadis yang duduk dihalte sambil menunduk dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat lelaki itu, pelan namun cukup terdengar jelas ditelinga Sungmin.

Sejenak Sungmin tertegun melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya. Awalnya Sungmin hanya melihat sepatu orang itu, tetapi arah pandangannya lama kelamaan berubah dan sampai pada manik mata obsidian orang yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main, ia mengira ini mimpi dan segera mencubit pipinya, namun seketika itu juga rasa sakit menderanya dan membuat Sungmin meringis.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sedang apa kau disini?" ujar Kyuhyun dingin, Sungmin kembali tertunduk saat Kyuhyun yang tanpa sengaja kembali membentaknya.

"A-aku lupa jalan pulang..." cicit Sungmin pelan.

"Kenapa tidak menelpon umma? Appa? Atau menelponku? Kau tahu aku kembali dimarahi oleh umma karena kau. Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membuatku kesal?" ujar Kyuhyun frustasi, Sungmin semakin menunduk dan meremas ujung kemejanya dengan erat. Satu liquid bening kembali menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Jawab aku Nona!" bentak Kyuhyun geram.

"Hiks~" satu isakan lolos dari bibir gadis itu, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan mulai merutuki kebodohannya memarahi gadis mungil ini tanpa kendali.

Entahlah. Kyuhyun kesal bukan karena Heechul membentaknya atau memarahinya tentang Sungmin, ia hanya kesal karena Sungmin begitu ceroboh. Mungkin Kyuhyun boleh menganggapnya dengan rasa khawatir.

"Maaf..." gumam Sungmin pelan, membuat Kyuhyun terenyuh dan perlahan duduk disamping gadis itu. Membelai pelan punggung Sungmin dan menarik istrinya itu kedalam pelukannya.

'Hangat,' batin Kyuhyun, pria itu merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya saat memeluk gadis polos dihadapannya ini, masih terdengar beberapa isakan Sungmin, namun tak menolak juga rengkuhan pria dingin itu.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi... aku tidak bermaksud membuat umma memarahimu, ponselku mati... Hiks~ dan aku lupa jalan pulang karena Appa mengantarku tadi... maaf..." ujar Sungmin lagi, demi apapun Kyuhyun tak tega melihat gadis ini terisak dengan pedihnya. Apalagi karena dia.

"Ssssst~ uljima... aku minta maaf membentakmu tadi, aku tidak sengaja..."

"Tapi itu memang benar, aku selalu menyusahkanmu... maaf."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, aku hanya..." Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, berpikir apakah perasaan yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini sejalan dengan pemikiran otaknya, "Kha...watir."

 _Deg!_

"Apa?" Sungmin menatap manik mata hitam Kyuhyun dan beradu pandang dengan pria itu yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya.

"Aku khawatir," ulang Kyuhyun, Sungmin membulatkan matanya tanpa sadar dan Kyuhyun merutuk karena raut wajah alami yang dimiliki istrinya ini.

' _Apa dia sudah mulai menerima keberadaanku dan mencintaiku?' batin Sungmin._

' _Apa aku memang mencintai gadis ini?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Otthe? Cukup memuaskan kah chapter ini? Sebelumnya pheo mau ngejawab review yg masuk dulu yah ..**

 **Orange girls : terima kasih, selamat juga buat kamu yg udh bela2in baca nd ngereview ff nya pheo ^^ review kamu lengkap banget chingu.. saranghaee 3 hehe**

 **Kiikyuming : haha tenang pheo bakal lanjut terus kok .. tapi gak update asap juga, ntar kebakaran :v**

 **suniaSunKyu137 : iya ini udh dilanjut yaa.. tetep ditungguin kyumin moment nya** **)**

 **anita jung : haha kyu jangan jahat2 ah, cukup direal aja evil nya :v**

 **abihikmah : hu'uh, kyu pasti nyesel, ming yg imut gtu ditelantarin ..**

 **pspnya kyu : iya, dan lagi pheo udh nulis chapter sampe END lohh.. hihihi ^^ fighting juga buat kamu, baca nd ngereview nya (y)**

 **joy04 : ini udh dilanjut yaa..**

 **guest : udh dilanjut loh ..**

 **chomin137 : eoh? Kecepetan? Karna pheo gak mau lama2 .. pngen cepet2 ngeliat KyuMin nikah , hehe ^^**

 **park heeni : mudah2an dimata kamu ff ini beda ne ^^ ming mah selalu gak peka, direal juga gtu /eh?/**

 **pumpkinEvil137 : ho'oh, emberan si kyupil mah suka jual mahal dulu :v**

 **nah itu review2 yg masuk udh pheo jawab sebisa nya yahh, karna ff ini udh pheo tulis sampe chapter akhir, jadi pheo agak bingung kalo semisal dirombak .. mudah2an chingudeul suka sampe chap akhir nanti ..**

 **dan mungkin pheo akan update seminggu sekali yaa .. karna kosongnya hanya dihari minggu ^^ mudah2an gak lupa sama chingudeul, hehe.**

 **Oke, sampe ketemu dichap berikutnya .. maaf kalo ada typo, annyyeeoooongggg /Kibar bendera KMS/**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Look at Me!**

 **Cast : KyuMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk and other (Super Junior Pairing)**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt, GS!for Uke, Sad, Romance, etc.**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer :** **Super Junior tentu milik Sment, Tuhan, keluarga dan para ELF, pheo hanya pinjam ^^ Fanfict absurd tentu punya pheo dan jangan berani-berani men-copas yang bukan milik anda! Sudah diperingatkan loh! Typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous**

" _Ssssst~ uljima... aku minta maaf membentakmu tadi, aku tidak sengaja..."_

" _Tapi itu memang benar, aku selalu menyusahkanmu... maaf."_

" _Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, aku hanya..." Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, berpikir apakah perasaan yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini sejalan dengan pemikiran otaknya, "Kha...watir."_

Deg!

" _Apa?" Sungmin menatap manik mata hitam Kyuhyun dan beradu pandang dengan pria itu yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya._

" _Aku khawatir," ulang Kyuhyun, Sungmin membulatkan matanya tanpa sadar dan Kyuhyun merutuk karena raut wajah alami yang dimiliki istrinya ini._

'Apa dia sudah mulai menerima keberadaanku dan mencintaiku?' batin Sungmin.

'Apa aku memang mencintai gadis ini?'

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

 **.**

 **.**

"Ommona! Sungmin!" Heechul berteriak histeris saat melihat Sungmin yang berada didalam gendongan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri melempar deathglare andalannya pada Heechul, menyuruh wanita itu diam.

"Kenapa anakku, Kyu?" Leeteuk juga memekik khawatir.

"Gwenchana umma, Sungmin tertidur dan aku tidak tega membangunkannya," jelas Kyuhyun. Leeteuk dan Heechul bernafas lega,

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya, nak?" tanya Hangeng, diikuti Kangin yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Dihalte dekat kampusnya, dia lupa jalan pulang dan ponselnya mati. Aku permisi dulu Appa, Umma." Kyuhyun segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan hati-hati, mengingat Sungmin yang sekarang berada didalam dekapannya sedang tertidur pulas, tidak menggubris tatapan orang tua dan juga mertuanya melihat mereka berdua.

"Sudah kubilang mereka berdua itu cocok!" ujar Heechul percaya diri.

"Sebenarnya anakku itu ceroboh atau bagaimana? Umurnya sudah 21 tahun tapi masih lupa jalan pulang?" tanya Kangin heran, Leeteuk mendengus.

"Ceroboh begitu juga itu anakmu, yeobo-ya."

Hangeng tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Kangin, "Wajar saja, dia baru sekali kesini dan aku mengantarnya tadi pagi. Efek perjodohan."

"Ya! Hannie, apa maksudmu?" bentak Heechul sarkatis.

"Sungmin memang baru pertama kali berkunjung kerumah kita kan walaupun dia sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun selama hampir satu bulan, wajar saja dia tidak tahu daerahnya." jelas Hangeng enteng, menggedikkan bahunya tak perduli.

 **~o0o~**

Kyuhyun menggosok pelan rambutnya yang setengah basah begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya berbalut handuk yang melingkar dipinggang sampai lututnya ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil kaus biru kesukaannya dan juga celana rumahan.

Perlahan, pria itu melempar asal handuk yang tadi dipegangnya dan bergerak kearah tempat tidur sambil menguap, ia sudah sangat lelah dan untungnya besok hari sabtu jadi bisa bangun sepuas hatinya. Namun matanya melirik kearah seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap sambil memeluk guling. Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar dan mengusap pelan surai hitam gadis itu.

"Kau gadis bodoh." gumam Kyuhyun pelan, tak berniat untuk mengganggu tidur istrinya, Kyuhyun hanya merasa nyaman saat dirinya menatap wajah polos istrinya yang kekanakan. Entahlah, Kyuhyun suka melihatnya, pria itu merasa keberadaan Sungmin mulai berarti walau ia belum bisa mendeskripsikannya secara gamblang pada Sungmin, ia masih malu –atau mungkin gengsi?

Entah keberanian darimana, Kyuhyun mengecup kening gadis itu lama dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertidur pulas, memperhatikan nafas teratur yang keluar dari hidung mancung gadis itu dan wajah yang seperti anak kecil. Membuat Kyuhyun betah menatap gadis itu berlama-lama.

 **~o0o~**

"Eunghh~" cahaya matahari pagi menyambut dan masuk kedalam celah-celah ventilasi kamar dan sukses membuat seorang pria yang sedang bergelung didalam selimutnya mengerutkan dahi tanpa membuka kedua matanya, perlahan pria itu memaksa untuk membuka matanya yang langsung disambut cahaya silau.

Kyuhyun –pria itu- mengusap pelan kedua matanya dan menoleh kesamping tempat tidurnya dan tersenyum saat melihat orang itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengusap kembali surai hitam milik istrinya –Lee Sungmin- dengan lembut, namun pergerakan pria itu dikepalanya sepertinya membuat Sungmin menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun.

 _Deg!_

Sungmin dengan cepat bangkit dan detik itu juga kepalanya terasa pening hingga membuatnya meringis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit panik melihat gelagat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

"Sssshhh~ kepalaku sakit," ringis Sungmin, ia mulai berpikir mungkinkah ini efek kedinginan dan kelelahan juga lapar yang menderanya sejak kemarin? Entah.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi berisi milik Sungmin, atau tepatnya dikedua rahang gadis itu dan seketika membuat gadis itu membeku, tanpa menyadari ekspresi wajah Sungmin Kyuhyun meletakkan ibu jarinya dikedua pelipis Sungmin dan mulai memijit pelan pelipis istrinya.

Sungmin diam tak bergeming, otaknya masih mencerna dengan betul perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, mencoba menetralkan perasaan berdebar didalam hatinya dan menjalar dikedua pipi Sungmin yang merona.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin kembali kealam sadarnya dan dengan pelan menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ti-tidak, sudah tidak apa-apa." Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rona merah dipipinya mendapati kelakuan lembut Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin?"

"I-iya, kalau begitu aku kebawah dulu." Sungmin dengan gugup perlahan bangun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa kearah pintu, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Manis sekali..."

 **~o0o~**

"Minnie sudah bangun?" Heechul menatap menantunya yang sedang menuruni tangga sambil mengulas senyum,

"Ne umma,"

"Kau pucat sayang..." ujar Leeteuk prihatin.

"Apa Kyuhyun menyerangmu habis-habisan?"

 _Blushh~_

Pipi Sungmin kembali merona dengan sendirinya saat mendengar godaan Heechul, gadis itu tersenyum canggung sebelum menggeleng pelan, "Aku lapar umma, dari kemarin belum makan..." rengeknya.

"Aigo~ dari kemarin? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Leeteuk heran,

"Aku berpikir ingin makan malam bersama kalian, tapi nyatanya malah terjebak dihalte itu," kenang Sungmin lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Tapi ada baiknya kan? Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkanmu bahkan sampai menggendongmu semalam karena tak ingin membangunkanmu," ujar Heechul sambil mengedip nakal pada Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu kembali merona dibuatnya.

"Benarkah umma?"

"Ne, kau kelihatan lelah sekali..."

Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar penuturan kedua wanita yang disayanginya, pikirannya melayang membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun menggendongnya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir. Khawatir? Ia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat mendapati kelakuan lembut suaminya. Apa itu artinya aku mulai membuka hati untuknya? Batin Sungmin.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk heran sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah anak semata wayangnya.

"Ah? Ada apa umma?"

"Cahhh, umma buatkan ramyun untuk uri Minnie, untuk sementara makan ini dulu ya, sehabis itu kita sarapan bersama kalau masakan umma sudah matang..." ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum manis dan menyorongkan semangkuk mie pada Sungmin.

"Woahh, umma... gomawo~" Sungmin menyambar mangkuk itu dengan riang dan duduk dimeja makan, mengabaikan tatapan Leeteuk dan Heechul yang menatapnya dengan sayang.

"Kau tahu, Teukie-ya? Aku seperti mempunyai anak perempuan berusia lima tahun." Goda Heechul.

"Kau saja berpikiran seperti itu, apalagi denganku? Kangin selalu memanjakannya, jadi dia tumbuh menjadi kekanakan."

"Tapi aku suka," kata Heechul, kembali menatap Sungmin yang sedang memakan mienya dengan mata berbinar, "Aku sangat menyayanginya bukan hanya karena dia anakmu atau menantuku, tapi karena dia sangat menggemaskan."

Kyuhyun terlihat menuruni tangga dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah, memperhatikan Kangin dan Hangeng yang sedang berbincang diruang keluarga.

"Appa, umma mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekat, Hangeng dan Kangin menoleh.

"Umma didapur membuat sarapan, kau baru bangun?"

"Hm, tepatnya baru selesai mandi." Jawabnya sambil mengubah arah tujuannya menuju dapur,

Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur, melihat sekeliling dan menemukan kedua ummanya yang sedang memasak sambil sesekali bercanda, dan mata Kyuhyun tak sengaja menangkap sosok Sungmin yang sedang duduk dimeja makan.

"Oh, Kyuhyunnie~ ada apa? Umma belum selesai memasak sayang." Ujar Leeteuk lembut, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aniyo umma, aku hanya iseng," jawab Kyuhyun, "Kenapa dia makan duluan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil melirik Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Dia kelaparan," jelas Heechul halus, "Dari kemarin belum makan karena terjebak dihalte."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat mendengar kalimat ibunya, perlahan Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sampai saat ini tak menyadari kehadiran sosok pria itu, terlalu fokus dengan kondisi perutnya. Ia baru menyadari saat kursi dihadapannya digeser dan seseorang duduk didepannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya dimeja, menatap gadis itu dengan penuh minat. Jauh dari wajah dingin dan datar.

"Pelan-pelan, tidak akan ada yang mengambil makananmu," ujar Kyuhyun lembut, Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang masih membulat, melupakan makanannya dengan cepat.

Sungmin kembali mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang sudah merona.

"A-ani," jawab Sungmin terbata, "Kau mau?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat ramyun yang sudah dililit disumpitnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Suapi,"

 _Deg!_

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum saat melihat reaksi Sungmin, gadis ini polos sekali dan Kyuhyun semakin tertarik.

"Aku mau disuapi," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aish, kau sudah besar,"

"Suapi saja."

"Dasar manja," ujar Sungmin sebal, namun tetap mengarahkan sumpitnya kearah pria itu dan disambut oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali memandang Sungmin yang masih menggerutu tak jelas. Ia tak menyangka bisa secepat ini akrab dengan istrinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh senyum saat melihat keakraban Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan mau membuka hati satu sama lain, tak salah kita mengurung mereka disini."

"Kau benar, aku harap mereka cepat memberikan kita cucu."

 **~o0o~**

"Hai nona Cho." Donghae mengedip nakal pada Sungmin saat melihat gadis itu duduk termenung dimeja kantin, membuat Sungmin mengangkat dagunya dan membalas tatapan pria itu.

"Bagaimana hasil tugasmu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu, "Seperti biasa, jadi kau mau makan apa hari ini?"

"Hm, aku bosan Hae... kita jalan-jalan saja bagaimana?"

"Jalan-jalan?" ulang Donghae heran, "Tidak biasanya kau meminta jatah traktiranmu dengan jalan-jalan."

"Aku sedang bosan saja," jawab Sungmin acuh.

"Mau kemana?"

"Eh?" Sungmin mengernyit dan menoleh kearah pria bermarga Lee itu.

"Kenapa? Bukan tadi kau minta jalan-jalan? Ayo."

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kyaaaaa~ Hae terima kasih... ayo jalan-jalan ke taman dan beli eskrim!"

"Dasar anak manja." gumam Donghae sambil tersenyum.

 **~o0o~**

"Kyu, mau makan siang tidak?"

"Sebentar lagi hyung."

"Ayolah jangan terus berkencan dengan kertas-kertas itu, Kibum ingin bertemu denganku, ayo ikut."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, Siwon mengangkat bahunya.

"Ahjumma menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu makan atau tidak, jadi lebih baik kau ikut makan siang denganku dan Kibum. Sesekali beristirahat lebih lama kan tidak apa-apa." jelas Siwon sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

 **~o0o~**

"Hai, Kyu." Kibum tersenyum manis saat melihat Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon melambai dari arah pintu masuk cafe dan berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hai juga noona."

"Kau tidak menyapaku?" tanya Siwon tak terima, Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah sering menyapamu sayang, kenapa cemburuan sekali?"

"Tetap saja aku ingin disapa oleh kekasihku," gerutu Siwon sebal, Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat tingkah kekanakan sepupunya saat bersama Kibum. Sangat jauh dari kata dewasa seperti saat berada dikantor.

"Kudengar noona akan segera menikah dengan Siwon hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Masih rencana, belum membahasnya terlalu jauh.."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai menatap keluar jendela saat Kibum dan Siwon mulai berbincang sebagai sepasang kekasih, retina matanya hanya menelusuri keramaian didaerah itu. Namun ia tak sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis yang sangat ia kenal, tengah menggandeng lengan seorang pria sambil sesekali tertawa lepas. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan namun ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat saat melihat dua makhluk itu sangat mesra.

"Kyu, kau mau pesan apa?" suara Siwon membuyarkan pemikiran negatif Kyuhyun tentang dua orang tadi yang sudah menghilang diujung jalan.

"Ah? Apa hyung?"

"Kau kenapa?" ujar Siwon heran, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun saat melihat raut wajah adik sepupunya yang sedikit pucat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Kau saja yang pesankan untukku hyung, aku ke toilet dulu." putus Kyuhyun final, melangkah dengan gontai menuju toilet pria, membuat Siwon dan Kibum mengernyit.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dikantor sebelum kalian datang kesini?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak, dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia hanya lelah dan terlalu lapar sayang..." ujar Siwon lembut, Kibum hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mulai kembali menyusuri daftar menu.

 _Brak!_

"Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun geram, memori tentang kejadian beberapa menit lalu kembali melintas dipikirannya dan Kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan hal itu.

"Kau mempermainkanku!? Akan kubuat kau menyesal, Lee Sungmin!" ujar Kyuhyun lagi sembari mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

 **~o0o~**

Sungmin bersenandung pelan sambil sesekali tersenyum saat ia sedang berada didapur apartemennya. Mereka berdua memang sudah kembali ke apartemen seminggu yang lalu karena orang tua Sungmin juga sudah kembali ke rumah mereka. Sungmin kembali membayangkan betapa lembut dan baiknya Kyuhyun saat mereka semua berada dirumah Heechul dan Hangeng. Sifatnya jauh dari kata dingin dan wajahnya jauh dari kata datar. Sungmin senang karena sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa menerimanya, walaupun ia belum tahu apakah Kyuhyun sudah membuka hatinya untuk Sungmin atau belum. Tapi Sungmin yakin bahwa ia mulai mencintai sosok suaminya itu.

 _Ceklek_

Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria yang setengah jam ini ia tunggu. Perlahan gadis bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang melepas dasi dan jasnya kesembarang tempat.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Apa kau lembur?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun melirik dari sudut ekor matanya dan mendecih.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Apa kau sudah ma-"

"Aku bilang jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Kyuhyun, Sungmin terdiam seketika.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin dan dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahu kirinya ke bahu kiri gadis itu, membuat Sungmin sedikit terhuyung.

 _Blam!_

Sungmin kembali kealam sadarnya saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang begitu memekakkan telinganya, dengan perlahan ia menoleh dan menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"K-kau kenapa?" lirih Sungmin, sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya akan sikap suaminya barusan, "Kenapa kau kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dingin?"

" _Anggap kita benar-benar sepasang suami istri didepan orang tuaku dan juga orang tuamu,"_

 _Deg!_

Sungmin kembali membulatkan kedua matanya saat teringat perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum mereka pergi kerumah Heechul, seketika air mata gadis itu tumpah begitu saja.

"Hiks~ jadi selama ini semua sikapmu padaku hanya karena orang tua kita?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Hai chingudeul, ketemu pheo di chap 3^^ terima kasih yaa buat para reader-nim, follower-nim, favers-nim dan juga sider-nim =)) juga review-nim.. pheo seneng udh dapet 50 review, dan berbelas2 faver nd follower, sesuatu yah :v**

 **Oke pheo mau jawab review yg masuk dulu.**

 **Chomin137 : hehe pheo lebih suka jujur, kata mama pheo bo'ong itu dosa :v semangat juga buat ngereview nya ^^**

 **Cecu137 : sama sama ^^ ditunggu aja yaa, terima kasihhh**

 **Joyers : tanda2 apaa? Haha dongek mah gtu emang, gak peka ama uke :v heechul kalo gak riweh gak asik =D**

 **Guest : hehe disabarin aja kalo kurang panjang, pheo gak bisa panjang2 ^^**

 **Hanna : kyuDad mah gtu, malu2in kucing bukan malu malu kucing :v**

 **Suniasunkyu137 : hehe jawabannya ditunggu chap selanjutnya yaa .. muaahh juga :***

 **Park heeni : hehehe nanti bakal kejawab kok, thabal yaahhh**

 **wineKyuMin137 : min kan istri sholehah ;v heechul pan turunan mesum nya gege hankyung ^^**

 **azly : nama pena pheo itu bukan 'phoe' chinguyaaa, hehe pheo bukan burung :v tenang nanti min biar tepok tangan aja yaaa dri pada sebelah tangan ^^**

 **pumpkinevil137 : ho'oh, kyu mah bentak2 mulu emangnya latihan militer :3 tetep semangat juga buat kamu, gomawo do'a nyaaaa ({})**

 **orange girls : iya dong, min mah the best number one buat kyu ^^ hyuk ngalahin pejuang indonesia ye ngejar2 pangeran dongek :v semangat jugaaa**

 **pspnya kyu : nah.. nah.. ketauan nya ente modus mau ama si min :P enyuk mah setrong ^^**

 **wdespita elfjoy : hehe seminggu sekali ini termasuk fast update kan? :v**

 **: hehe KMS mulai berkibar nihh ..**

 **pabogirl : ciee pheo juga mau dikhawatirin /peluk kyu/ hehe ini baru chap 3 chingu ^^**

 **kiikyuming : melunak? Daging kali ah :v ditunggu yaaaa**

 **ismayminniELF : annyeong ismay ^^ oh pasti, tenang kyu mah gak bakal lama2 ngediemin bebep umin :v terima kasihhh, semangat juga buat kamuuu ({})**

 **alit : hehe sebelumnya annyeong alit ^^ terima kasih yaa udh mau ngereview nd memberi saran utk pheo, pheo seneng deh ^^ nah utk ff ini mungkin pheo gak bisa merubah jalan cerita atau alur nya, karna ff ini udh sampai di chapter akhir. Tapi pheo akan berusaha memperbaiki penulisan alur pheo utk ff2 selanjutnya^^ mohon dimaklum ne, pheo bukan anak sastra nd masih butuh banyak sekali belajar .. hehe. Semoga alit mau menunggu ff2 pheo yg lain nd bisa memberi saran2 yg lain =))**

 **Anisa Jung : aduh jangan sampe lupa makan dong, nanti kamu sakit ^^ hehe terima kasih atas sarannya yah, pheo bakal berusaha ^^**

 **oke, itu udh pheo jawab review yg masuk yaa ^^ semoga dgn balasan pheo bisa membuat kita menjadi lebih akrab. Pheo selalu terbuka menerima kritik dan saran kok .. sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya ..**

 **annyeeooonnngggg~ ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 **Title : Look at Me!**

 **Cast : KyuMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk and other (Super Junior Pairing)**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt, GS!for Uke, Sad, Romance, etc.**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer :** **Super Junior tentu milik Sment, Tuhan, keluarga dan para ELF, pheo hanya pinjam ^^ Fanfict absurd tentu punya pheo dan jangan berani-berani men-copas yang bukan milik anda! Sudah diperingatkan loh! Typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin termenung dibawah pohon taman kampus, memandang kosong pada semua objek yang ada ditempat itu, bahkan teriakan seorang pria pun tidak digubrisnya. Sudah 3 hari sejak insiden pembentakan Kyuhyun, dan selama itu juga Kyuhyun menghindar dari Sungmin, bahkan jika tak sengaja bertemu dirumah, Kyuhyun akan menganggap seolah-olah tak ada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun juga tak pernah menyentuh sarapan atau makan malam yang dibuat oleh istrinya itu, setiap kali Sungmin mencoba menyapa Kyuhyun, maka yang keluar dari bibir pria itu adalah makian dan kata-kata yang menyakiti hatinya.

"Hiks~"

Satu tetes air mata kembali jatuh menyusuri pipi bulat Sungmin yang kelihatan cekung, matanya pun sembab karena terlalu sering menangis.

"Hei..." Donghae menepuk pundak sahabatnya saat dirasakannya Sungmin kembali menangis. Pria itu sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ada disamping Sungmin, namun ia tidak mendapat respon penyambutan seperti biasanya dari gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa, Ming?"

"Hiks~ Hae..."

"Ya, ada apa?"

Sungmin menoleh untuk menatap Donghae yang sudah setia menyambut tatapannya dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku salah apa padanya?"

"Hahhh," Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan berat, 'Pertanyaan itu lagi,' batinnya.

Pria bermarga Lee itu perlahan menghapus jejak air mata yang mulai mengering di pipi Sungmin, hatinya sedikit miris melihat kondisi Sungmin yang 3 hari belakangan ini berubah drastis. Pipi bulatnya sekarang tirus dan terlihat menyedihkan, belum lagi matanya yang bengkak dengan kantung mata.

"Kau tidak boleh begini, Ming, mungkin saja dia sedang banyak pekerjaan dikantor? Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini... Aku sedih melihatnya," ujar Donghae sendu, Sungmin kembali terisak dan memeluk Donghae.

"A-aku hanya... Hiks, mera-"

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin!"

 **~o0o~**

Kyuhyun kembali mengecek berkas yang baru diberikan oleh sekretarisnya, namun pikirannya malah melayang entah kemana, memikirkan Sungmin dan kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Drrrttt... Drrrrttttt...

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap ponselnya bergetar, ia mengambil ponselnya dan tertera nama Sungmin didalam ID callingnya, membuat pria itu berdecih dan melempar ponselnya ke meja, membiarkan panggilan itu dengan sendirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sibuk?" tanya Siwon dengan kepala yang menyembul dari balik pintu, Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk masuk.

Siwon mengernyit heran saat ponsel Kyuhyun terus saja bergetar, namun pria itu malah tak perduli sama sekali.

"Kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu?" tanya Siwon heran, Kyuhyun hanya melirik sinis kearah ponselnya dan kembali menatap laptopnya.

"Tidak penting."

Siwon kembali mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. _Kalau tidak penting kenapa orang itu terus menelpon?_ Batinnya. Perlahan ia mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun dan membaca nama yang tertera didalam ponsel itu yang masih saja bergetar.

"Sungmin?" gumam Siwon bingung, "Kau yakin tidak mengangkatnya? Ini istrimu."

"Ck, biarkan saja." balas Kyuhyun dingin.

Siwon tidak menggubris perkataan Kyuhyun dan malah menekan tombol answer diponsel itu,

"Yeobseo?"

"..."

"Mwoya!? Dimana?"

"..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Siwon yang begitu panik berbicara dengan Sungmin, atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan pria itu.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Sungmin pingsan."

"Apa!?" Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar kalimat Siwon, membuat Siwon mendengus dan melirik sinis kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau? Bukankah tadi kau tidak peduli, huh?" ujar Siwon dingin.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan menatap tajam sepupunya itu, "Dimana Sungmin sekarang, hyung?"

Siwon mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan keluar, "Orang itu bilang istrimu sekarang ada diklinik Sapphire didekat kampusnya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera mengambil kunci mobil, dompet dan juga ponselnya dan berlari keluar ruangan mendahului Siwon. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya.

"Dasar,"

 **~o0o~**

Kyuhyun sedikit belari menyusuri koridor kecil itu dan mencari sosok Sungmin, dalam hati ia sedikit menyesal membiarkan Siwon mengangkat teleponnya tadi.

"Kau Kyuhyun?" tepukan dibahu dan suara seorang pria menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun menjelajahi seluruh klinik itu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berdiri dengan senyum tipis menatapnya, seketika Kyuhyun terkesiap melihat pria itu. Pria itu adalah pria yang ia lihat bersama Sungmin saat ia sedang makan siang dengan Siwon dan Kibum beberapa hari lalu.

Kyuhyun menetralkan perasaannya yang mulai tak menentu saat melihat pria ini, kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Donghae, aku yang menelponmu tadi melalui ponsel Sungmin."

"Lalu dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin, Donghae kembali tersenyum.

"Ada diruang pemeriksaan, dokter mengatakan ia stres dan kurang asupan gizi, dan lagi anemianya kambuh. Jadi untuk sementara ini ia baru saja diberi obat. Nah, karena kau sudah datang sebaiknya aku pergi. Sampaikan salam ku untuk Sungmin," jelas Donghae lagi, membungkuk sedikit kearah Kyuhyun dan berbalik menjauh.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun ia ingin sekali mengetahui hubungan pria ini dengan istrinya.

Donghae sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, namun saat ia ingat bagaimana kondisi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang kurang harmonis karena perjodohan, ia tersenyum.

"Aku sahabatnya, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku pergi ya,"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Donghae. _Sahabatnya? Itu artinya selama ini aku salah paham?_

"Aish," Kyuhyun menggerutu dan mulai memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud Donghae tadi, sejenak ia tertegun melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang tertidur.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sungmin, memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah pucat.

"Oh, Tuan Lee?"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang pria dibelakangnya, namun baik Kyuhyun maupun pria itu sama-sama terkejut.

"Ah, aku pikir Tuan Lee, maaf." ujar pria itu yang sepertinya seorang dokter.

"Aku suami gadis ini," jawab Kyuhyun sopan, dokter itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Nona Lee Sungmin hanya kelelahan, faktor asupan gizi yang kurang dan juga stres yang melandanya akhir-akhir ini membuat anemianya kambuh. Saya harap untuk beberapa hari ini ia istirahat total dan makan yang teratur."

"Ne, uisanim... Ghamsahamnida, apa boleh aku membawanya pulang?"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya menunggu Nona Lee sadar?" tanya Dokter itu heran, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin membawanya pulang."

"Ehm, baiklah..."

"Terima kasih,"

 **~o0o~**

"Eungghhh~" Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan cahaya lampu yang masuk keretina matanya, namun baru saja membuka matanya, pusing kembali mendera dan membuat gadis itu meringis sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara menginterupsinya dan Sungmin memaksa untuk membuka matanya, mencari tahu siapa gerangan suara itu. Dan perlahan matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin termenung menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Min?"

" _Anggap kita benar-benar sepasang suami istri didepan orang tuaku dan juga orang tuamu,"_

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat kalimat itu kembali terlintas dikepalanya, detik selanjutnya ia melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Kau yakin?"

"Y-ya, sebaiknya kau pergi. Disini tidak ada orang tua kita kan?"

Kyuhyun makin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, "Kenapa memangnya dengan orang tua kita?"

"Kau cukup bersikap baik didepan orang tua kita saja, aku tak ingin salah paham lagi dengan sikapmu." ujar Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam, mencerna baik-baik omongan Sungmin.

Pria berambut coklat itu mengulum senyum saat akhirnya ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan istrinya, perlahan ia kembali menggenggam erat jemari istrinya dan menatap mata kelinci itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf..." ujar Kyuhyun tulus, membuat Sungmin tersentak, "Aku salah paham padamu, maafkan aku."

"Salah paham?" ulang Sungmin bingung.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku marah padamu malam itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang disambut gelengan kepala dari Sungmin.

"Karena aku cemburu."

 _Deg!_

Kedua mata kelinci itu membulat seketika mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun, gadis itu menatap pria didepannya dengan perasaan bingung bercampur heran.

"Aku cemburu karena aku melihatmu dengan Donghae waktu itu,"

"Apa?"

"Kau pergi bersama Donghae dan menggandeng lengannya seperti sepasang kekasih, aku melihatnya dan aku cemburu, Ming."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat keimutan Sungmin.

"K-kau... cemburu?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Padaku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Ming..." Kyuhyun mengusap jemari istrinya saat dirasa Sungmin hanya termenung dan memandang kosong kedepan, "Bisakah kau membuka hatimu untuk menerimaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, menatap manik mata foxy Sungmin.

Sungmin perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap bola mata Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari keseriusan dari dalam sana. Dalam beberapa saat tidak ada yang saling bicara, hanya saling memandang satu sama lain, menyelami kepribadian satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Sungmin memutus kontak mata mereka berdua.

"A-aku memang sudah membuka hatiku untukmu, tapi sikapmu yang terkadang membuatku bingung..." gumam Sungmin.

"Aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku malu, dan pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang menyesal dan kehilangan kendali. Maaf..."

Kyuhyun tertunduk dan mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membiarkan Sungmin berpikir sejenak dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Namun sebuah tangan mungil mencekal pergelangan tangannya, membuat pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Jangan pergi," ujar Sungmin setengah merengek, membuat Kyuhyun kembali duduk dipinggir ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi..." sahut Kyuhyun lembut, "Jadi kau mau membuka hatimu untukku?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun memuji kecantikan alami istrinya dan ikut tersenyum. "Tapi...,"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun,

"Jangan membentakku, aku tidak suka." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu saat mengucapkannya, dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan surai hitam Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku..." gumam Kyuhyun pelan, mengecup kening Sungmin cukup lama dan sukses membuat gadis itu merona dibuatnya. "Tidurlah,"

 **~o0o~**

Drrrtttt... ddrtttt...

Sungmin menggerutu tak jelas saat getaran ponsel tak henti-hentinya bergetar dinakasnya, membuat gadis bermarga Lee itu terpaksa bangun dan menyambar ponselnya.

"Yeobseo?" sapa Sungmin setengah berteriak,

" _Hey nona, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Astaga, Hae! Kau tahu ini masih pagi."

" _Apa? Pagi katamu? Lihat jam mu nona, ini sudah jam 10."_ balas Donghae kesal, Sungmin perlahan mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, dan kemudian melirik ponselnya sebentar sebelum mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinga nya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menelponku?" tanya Sungmin lagi, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Aku ingin menjengukmu, boleh tidak?"_

"Kau mau datang ke apartemenku?"

" _Hm,"_

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, ia kembali teringat perkataan Kyuhyun semalam.

" _Jika suamimu tidak mengizinkan ya tidak apa-apa."_ ujar Donghae seakan mengetahui pemikiran Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika aku menghubungi Kyuhyun dulu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

" _Baiklah, telepon aku nanti ya."_

"Iya,"

Sungmin menutup teleponnya dengan perasaan bersalah, mungkin jika Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu dengan Donghae, ia akan langsung membolehkan pria itu datang berkunjung. Namun mengingat semalam mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan saling membuka hati satu sama lain dan juga saling terbuka, maka patutlah Sungmin sedikit berpikir mengiyakan kunjungan Donghae.

Perlahan, Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomer ponsel Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu.

" _Halo sayang~"_

Sungmin mengernyit sekaligus menahan senyum saat mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Sayang?"

" _Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh memanggil istriku dengan sebutan sayang?"_

"Boleh," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum, "Engg, Kyu..."

" _Ada apa sayang?"_

"Bolehkah Donghae datang ke apartemen kita?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

" _Donghae?"_

"Y-ya, dia bilang ingin menjengukku," ujar Sungmin, keheningan menyambut setelah Sungmin mengucapkan permohonannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama.

"Ti-tidak boleh ya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi setelah 3 menit penuh tidak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

" _Hm? Baiklah, aku akan sangat jahat jika melarang sahabat istriku berkunjung untuk menjenguk sahabatnya sendiri."_ Jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

"Jinjja? Gomawo, Kyu..." Sungmin memekik kegirangan dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan tingkah istrinya saat ini.

 **~o0o~**

"Jadi kau sudah berbaikan ya?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, menyorongkan piring berisi buah yang sudah dikupasnya kearah Donghae.

"Hei! yang sakit itu kau bodoh, kenapa memberikan buahnya padaku?" protes Donghae tak terima, mendorong balik piring itu bahkan menyuapi sepotong apel pada Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk?" goda Sungmin.

"Dia selalu membuntutiku, kau tahu? Aku seperti punya bayangan yang sangat cerewet." gerutu pria itu, Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya gadis itu sangat tergila-gila padamu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menerimanya?"

"Apa?"

"Ayolah, Hae... aku tahu kau mulai menyukainya, terima saja."

"Hei!"

"Kau selalu bersikap dingin pada gadis manapun yang bahkan baru 5 meter mendekatimu. Tapi ini? Kau bahkan membiarkan Eunhyuk bicara padaku," ujar Sungmin sambil mengedip nakal.

"Kau sudah sembuh ya? Cerewet sekali."

"Kau tidak mau jujur padaku?"

"Tentang apalagi nona?" tanya Donghae malas,

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Iya, iya... aku memang menyukainya, bahkan sebelum dia datang menyapa kita waktu itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya, kau puas?" ujar Donghae sarkatis, memakan buahnya dengan sebal. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Donghae mengakuinya, namun keningnya berkerut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae.

"Jadi kau sudah lama mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin bingung, Donghae melirik sebentar kearah Sungmin sebelum menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ya, dia mahasiswi jurusan Hukum ditingkat yang sama dengan kita."

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti tak mengenalnya selama ini?"

"Aku malu, Min." jawab Donghae pelan, menyesap jusnya dengan pandangan kosong, "Dilihat dari dekat selama ini membuatku malu, lagipula seharusnya aku yang menyapanya lebih dulu, bukan dia."

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, ia mengacak pelan rambut hitam Donghae sekaligus menjitaknya dengan lembut.

"Kau bodoh, Tuan."

"Aku memang bodoh, kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang?"

"Lebih baik mulai sekarang kau bersikap baik padanya, Hae. Jangan sampai dia berpaling pada yang lain kar-"

"Tidak bolehhhh!" potong Donghae panik.

"Hahaha."

 **~o0o~**

"Hai Sungmin-ssi, hai Donghae-ssi..." Donghae dan Sungmin kembali menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara menyapa mereka, Sungmin langsung tersenyum manis saat melihat Eunhyuk, namun tidak untuk Donghae, pria itu memalingkan wajahnya dan malah sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Duduklah, dan jangan memanggil kami dengan formal seperti itu," ujar Sungmin lagi, Eunhyuk mengangguk dan duduk disamping Sungmin,

"B-baiklah... Sungmin-ah.." ujar Eunhyuk sedikit ragu, melirik Donghae yang sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Seperti biasa. "Aku baru melihatmu, kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi, mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung.

"Aku sakit, kau merindukan ku ya?" tanya Sungmin setengah menggoda, Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat sikap Sungmin yang sangat bersahabat.

"Sedikit," sahut Eunhyuk balas menggoda, Sungmin tertawa.

Donghae melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, tanpa disangka Eunhyuk juga menatapnya, membuat kontak mata itu terjadi begitu saja cukup lama.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Eunhyuk saat dirasa tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, namun detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum melihat gadis itu beradu pandang dengan Donghae. Gadis kelinci itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan membiarkan kedua manusia itu berbicara melalui mata mereka, tak ingin menganggu, Sungmin kembali memakan makanannya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

Drrrrttttt... ddrrrtttt...

Baik Donghae, Sungmin maupun Eunhyuk sama-sama terkejut dengan getaran ponsel diatas meja kantin yang sedang mereka duduki. Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung memutus kontak mata mereka dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dengan sedikit merasa bersalah pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Hehe, maaf ya menganggu aktifitas kalian,"

"Siapa, Ming?" tanya Donghae tanpa menggubris kekehan gadis itu, Eunhyuk yang sudah malu luar biasa hanya bisa terdiam dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Sungmin melirik sebentar untuk membaca nama sipenelpon, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kyuhyun," ujarnya pelan, Donghae langsung mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobseo?"

" _Lama sekali kau mengangkatnya,"_ gerutu Kyuhyun diseberang line, Sungmin tersenyum.

"Maaf,"

" _Kau sedang apa sayang?"_

"Sedang makan dikantin bersama Donghae,"

" _Apa yang kau makan? Ingat apa kata dokter ka-"_

"Iya aku tahu," potong Sungmin sabar, "Donghae tidak akan membunuhku."

Donghae menatap tajam kearah Sungmin yang dibalas cengiran oleh gadis itu, kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang terkekeh.

" _Baiklah, aku percaya... lalu siapa gadis disampingmu itu?"_ tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, itu Eun- Eh?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahi saat kembali mendengar kekehan suaminya, "Darimana kau tahu aku duduk bersama seorang gadis?"

" _Lihat kearah pintu masuk kantin sayang,"_

Sungmin mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan Kyuhyun, ia menoleh menatap kearah pintu kantin dan langsung beradu pandang dengan sosok suaminya yang sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, masih dengan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Sedang apa kau disana?" tanya Sungmin heran, Kyuhyun mengulum senyum.

" _Melihat istriku,"_ sahutnya enteng.

"Aish, kalau kau dari tadi disana kenapa tidak langsung datang kesini?" tanya Sungmin sebal, Donghae melirik kearah Sungmin dan menatap gadis itu heran. Yang ditatap hanya menggedikkan dagunya kearah kanan, menyuruh Donghae melihat kesana.

Pria bermarga Lee itu menengok kearah yang dimaksud Sungmin, dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asyik berdiri disana dengan senyum, membuat Donghae tersenyum pada pria itu.

Kyuhyun mematikan teleponnya dan mulai berjalan kearah meja Sungmin dan duduk disamping Donghae, menyisakan Eunhyuk yang memandangnya dengan heran melihat 'orang asing'.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri saat dirasa Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan bingung.

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung sebelum akhirnya melirik Sungmin.

"Kau kekasih 'Cho' nya itu?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan,

"Lebih tepatnya dia itu suaminya," ujar Donghae membenarkan. Eunhyuk tersentak dan kembali menatap Sungmin dengan lebih intens.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya, Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil Donghae darimu, tenang saja." goda Sungmin sambil mengerling pada Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae men-deathglarenya dengan tajam dan membuat wajah Eunhyuk merona dan tertunduk dalam. Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya.

"Oh, jadi dia pacarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae, melirik Eunhyuk. Donghae mendengus sebal.

"Jadi kau datang kesini hanya ingin membantu istrimu untuk menggodaku? Manis sekali."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin tertawa melihat wajah Donghae yang sudah memerah menahan kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue..**

 **Nah, nah.. ketemu dichap 4 yaa sama pheo.. tuh si kyupilnya udh minta maap, dongeknya juga udh ngaku kalo dia suka juga sama nyunyuk =D jadi jangan protes lagi ama pheo yaaa, hahaha.**

 **Reply review**

 **SuniaSunKyu137 : haha yep kamu bener kalo kyupil ngeliat HaeMin jalan bareng ^^ tenang dongek gak akan diapa2in kok, pheo kan baik hati ;))**

 **Joyers : Kyu mah thembuluan mulluuu, ini di update seminggu sekali say, tiap weekend, cepet kan? Hehe**

 **Guest : ahahaa, ditunggu moment2 yg lainnya yaaa**

 **Girls in awesome world : hehe kamu pembaca baru ne? Aku baru liat kamu, selamat dataangg.. kyu gtu loh, apa2 gengsi. Ckck**

 **Sarangkyumin : hehe annyeong pembaca baruu.. iya cin, udh dilanjut ini yaa**

 **PumpkinEvil137 : ehee emang gtu, engkyu gak bisa kalo gak pake urat ^^ tenang ditunggu aja, ntar pheo bikin dia malu gegara cemburu sama Hae ;)) ndeee semangat jugaaa ({})**

 **Anisa Jung : hehe kamu juga perhatian sama pheo karna mau repot2 review, terima kasihhhh ^^ haha cita2 gak kesampean mungkin dia, sungmin emang ngarti baper? xD**

 **Park Heeni : hahaha aduh pikiran kamu kok dewasa thekaliii, pheo masih kecilll ^^ hihihi**

 **KyuMinJoy137 : halo juga ^^ terima kasih udh mau membaca nd men-review, semoga suka yaaaaaaaa ..**

 **WineKyuMin137 : hehehe kyu mah emang cinta dri duluuuuuu**

 **Abihikmah : iya nihh, salah paham mulu**

 **Orange girls : hehe kamu selalu men-review setiap chap nya dengan lengkap, pheo suka ^^ semangat juga yaa buat kamuu ({}) tenang KyuMin is the best lah pokoknya xD**

 **Kiikyuming : haha ciee yg udh senyum2 gajee, hehe maap yaa.. tapi udh baikan tuh diatas ^^**

 **Pspnya kyu : hehehe maap yaa, jalan ceritanya begitu biar keliatan greget ^^ hehe udah pheo kabulin yaa, baikan tuh baikann**

 **Azly : hehe gapapa pheo suka banyak typo kok, itu diatas ada lagi kyumin moment nya, hehe, ditunggu yaa**

 **Lee Minry : woahh, ada senior ff ngerespon ^^ annyeong sunbae =)) hehe gak ada scene ena-ena nya sunbae, pheo belum bakat utk adegan dewasa ^^ tapi si kuyun yg dewasa sebelum waktunya, terima kasih sudah mampir sunbae.. semoga sukaaaa ({})**

 **IsmayminniELF : hehehe, pheo gak bermaksud lohh /muka polos/ tenang, ff ini gak berat kok jalan ceritanyaa, tetep ditunggu yaaa...**

 **Leleekyumin : hai juga ^^ silahkan, terima kasih mau mampir.. hehehe, umin takdir nya begitu kan? Tetep ditunggu aja yaa..**

 **Hanna : huaa kamu ekstrim banget xD hihihi**

 **Kim nophi : hehe seminggu sekali kok, gak lama kan? Terima kasih yaa^^**

 **nurindaKyumin : ini udh dilanjut yaa..**

 **Review nya udh pheo jawab yaa, tuh kyumin udh baikan, terus ada sinyal2 cinta baru dri HaeHyuk, jadi ditunggu aja ya, kaya nya 2 chap lagi bakal end ini ff ^^**

 **Oke, sampai ketemu dichap berikut nya, annyeooongggg^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Title : Look at Me!**

 **Cast : KyuMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk and other (Super Junior Pairing)**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt, GS!for Uke, Sad, Romance, etc.**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer :** **Super Junior tentu milik Sment, Tuhan, keluarga dan para ELF, pheo hanya pinjam ^^ Fanfict absurd tentu punya pheo dan jangan berani-berani men-copas yang bukan milik anda! Sudah diperingatkan loh! Typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesosok pria dan wanita yang tengah memandangi langit malam dari balkon apartemen mereka, menyaksikan lampu-lampu kota yang berkelap-kelip dari atas, menambah indah pemandangan dimalam hari.

"Ming,"

"Hm?" Sungmin berdengung tak jelas menanggapi panggilan suaminya yang saat ini sedang memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang tawaran appa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang persis berada disampingnya, "Tawaran yang mana?"

"Tentang bulan madu kita," ujar Kyuhyun sabar,

"Hm," Sungmin memasang pose berpikir, membuat Kyuhyun gemas ingin mencubit kedua pipi bulat itu yang terlihat imut. "Kau mau kita pergi?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat menyadari betapa cantik dan imut seorang Lee Sungmin disaat yang bersamaan. Matanya yang selalu berbinar saat menatapnya, hidung mungilnya, pipinya yang bulat menggemaskan, bibirnya yang berbentuk shape M dan terlihat imut saat sang empunya sedang merengut, dan juga berbagai ekspresi alamiah yang dimiliki Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun makin jatuh hati padanya. Dan kesalahan terbesar Kyuhyun adalah baru menyadari itu semua sekarang.

"Aku ingin sekali pergi, kita belum pernah liburan kan?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir, dan tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

"Minggu depan aku ujian, jadi setelah aku ujian kita bisa pergi. Bagaimana?"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kita kepulau Jeju saja..." usul Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Bukan ide yang buruk,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita ajak umma dan appa juga."

"Hei," Kyuhyun protes saat istrinya menyebut orang tua mereka, "Kita ini mau bulan madu, Ming. Kenapa mengajak appa dan umma?"

Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya pada sang suami, "Tapi kan pasti seru kalau kita mengajak appa dan juga umma, Kyu..."

"Mereka akan mengganggu kita disana, tidak boleh."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun, gadis itu kembali memandang pemandangan malam dan terdiam.

"Sayang~"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar nada ketus yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin, pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga kanan istrinya dan meniup pelan, membuat Sungmin bergidik menahan geli.

"Aku ingin _melakukannya_..." bisik Kyuhyun seduktif,

"Ssshhhh, ma-maksudmu? Kyaaa~" Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan! Sungmin sempat melihat seringai diwajah tampan suaminya, membuat gadis itu berpikir bahwa pria itu akan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'.

Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin diatas tempat tidurnya dan langsung menindih gadis itu dalam kungkungannya, membuat Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"K-kyu... aku ha-harus kembali kekamar," cicit Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum miring dan membelai pipi kanan gadis itu.

"Kamarmu disini sayang~" sahut Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut dan tanpa sadar hal itu membuat libido Kyuhyun makin memuncak.

"Bukankah kamarku disebelah?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening gadis itu dan tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau disini. Bersamaku." Putus pria itu secara telak.

"Apa? Ak- mmpptthhh..." Kyuhyun langsung membungkam kalimat Sungmin dengan sebuah ciuman.

Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin, namun perlahan pria itu mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciuman itu, menggoda Sungmin untuk memberi akses pada lidah Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih membeku, belum merespon ciuman Kyuhyun, otaknya masih mencerna baik-baik apa yang sedang Kyuhyun terjadi. Kyuhyun yang tak sabar akhirnya menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin.

"Akh!" Sungmin meringis saat bibirnya terasa perih, dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun, pria itu melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan mengabsen seluruh rongga dalam mulut gadis itu.

Perlahan-lahan, tangan kiri Kyuhyun mulai mengusap lengan kanan Sungmin, lalu turun keujung kaus piyama gadis itu sembari mengusap perut ratanya yang masih terbungkus kain. Sungmin terkejut, sensasi aneh mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, tanpa sadar Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kyuhyun dan otomatis menguntungkan pria itu yang semakin berani menjelajahi seluruh inchi tubuh istrinya.

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan paksa karena merasa pasokan oksigen yang ia dapat mulai menipis, gadis itu menatap pria didepannya dengan pandangan sayu dan nafas yang memburu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merapihkan surai hitam Sungmin, memperhatikan sikap pasrah istrinya dibawah kungkungannya,

"Lee Sungmin..." panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sudah memberat, Sungmin hanya berdengung tak jelas dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

 _Deg!_

Bola mata gadis kelinci itu nyaris saja melompat keluar saat mendengar penyataan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Seketika mata foxy itu menatap pria diatasnya dengan tatapan horor, dan Kyuhyun malah menganggap tatapan Sungmin untuknya sangat menggemaskan.

"K-kyu..."

"Katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku sayang~ lalu kita akan memberikan umma dan appa seorang cucu," bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

" _YA!_ Dasar mesum!" kesal Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh menjauh, Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **~o0o~**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memakan sarapan mereka dalam diam, Sungmin masih terlihat canggung karena untuk pertama kalinya –mungkin beberapa kali- ia tidur satu ranjang dengan suaminya, dan Kyuhyun semalaman mendekap tubuhnya seakan-akan takut Sungmin akan berlari keluar dan tidur dikamar sebelah. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat kegelisahan istrinya tanpa mau mengomentari, dirinya paham Sungmin belum terbiasa dengan semua perlakuan lembut maupun sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun, dan pria itu hanya memaklumi.

"Kau kuliah jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendongak sekilas sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Jam 10 pagi, kenapa?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Jangan pulang terlambat, aku ingin makan malam dirumah."

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya sekilas, "Aku tahu, Tuan."

"Aku berangkat ya, tunggu aku dirumah sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum mengambil tasnya dan beralih mengacak pelan surai Sungmin.

"Kuperhatikan kau tidak pernah pakai dasi ya?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya, biasanya umma yang memakaikan untukku."

"Arraseo, tunggu disini." Sungmin langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka –sejak semalam- dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mematung dengan wajah bingung, namun semenit kemudian gadis itu kembali dengan helaian kain panjang ditangannya dan langsung mengalungkan helaian kain itu dileher Kyuhyun, melilitnya dengan lembut namun sangat cekatan.

"Maaf aku membuka lemari dan mengambil dasimu tanpa izin," ujar Sungmin setengah menggumam, Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sebelum mengecup kening yang terpapar didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka. Dan jangan lupa pindahkan pakaianmu ke lemari kita, aku pergi."

"Hati-hati mengemudi," Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, merapihkan dasi Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun setengah hati meninggalkan istrinya yang menggemaskan ini.

"Iya sayang..."

 **~o0o~**

Akhir minggu yang cukup tenang, dimana tak ada aktifitas kantor ataupun tugas yang menumpuk minta dihabisi. Seorang gadis cantik yang sedang duduk bersama ditaman belakang rumah mertuanya bersama sang suami dan dua figur orang dewasa terlihat bahagia, sesekali mereka berempat tertawa lepas mendengar gurauan ataupun lelucon garing yang dilontarkan satu sama lain. Menikmati angin sore dan meminum teh bersama.

"Jadi kalian sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jeju?" tanya Hangeng, pria berdarah China yang sekarang menjabat sebagai pemilik Cho Corp yang dikelola Kyuhyun, anak semata wayangnya.

"Ne appa, setelah Minnie selesai ujian..." jawab Sungmin sopan.

"Umma mau ikut!" ujar Heechul antusias, Kyuhyun dan Hangeng mendelik diwaktu yang bersamaan kearah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Umma, kami ini mau bulan madu..." protes Kyuhyun, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana pemikiran ibunya dan istrinya ini bisa begitu mengikat.

"Umma janji tidak akan menganggu, ya 'kan Hannie? Kita ikut ya? Ajak Kangin dan Leeteuk juga."

"Sayang, biarkan mereka menikmati waktu berdua, kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja."

"Tapi aku mau ikut, Hannie..." Hangeng memutar bola matanya saat Heechul –istrinya- kembali merajuk. Demi apa Hangeng tidak akan pernah tahan dengan puppy eyes teduh itu, tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang wajah nya seacuh mungkin, membuat Hangeng tak tega juga.

"Kita juga bisa liburan kan? Tak perlu mengikuti mereka," Hangeng mencoba mencari solusi, agar istri dan anak serta menantu kesayangannya ini tidak terluka.

"Nah! Itu benar umma! Umma dan appa pergi berlibur saja, ajak Teukie umma dan juga Kangin appa sekalian. Jangan ganggu kami." Kyuhyun langsung berbinar saat mendengar ide ayahnya, membuat Heechul memajukan bibirnya sekilas.

"Tapi umma mau ikut, Kyu... umma mau berbelanja dengan Minnie, jalan-jalan dengan Minnie, pokoknya segalanya.. ayolah Kyu umma boleh ikut ya?"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, ikut tak tega juga melihat Heechul yang sepertinya sangat berharap untuk ikut, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengiyakan karena Kyuhyun sudah melarangnya.

"Umma..." panggil Sungmin lembut, menggenggam jemari ibu mertuanya sembari tersenyum manis, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan besok? kita belanja juga, apapun akan Minnie lakukan asal umma bahagia. Kalau perlu kita ajak umma dan appa Minnie juga, boleh kan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan penuh harap, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apapun untukmu sayang~ asal umma berjanji tidak akan merengek minta ikut lagi," kali ini, Kyuhyun melembut dan menatap ibunya dengan sayang, bagaimana pun watak ibunya yang manja dan sangat kekanakan, Kyuhyun tetap menyayanginya.

Heechul mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Iya, umma janji tidak akan minta ikut kalian bulan madu. Jadi besok Minnie mau jalan-jalan dengan umma? Aigo umma senang sekali..."

Hangeng ikut tersenyum saat melihat Heechul memeluk menantunya dengan sangat erat, pria itu tahu Heechul sangat menyayangi Sungmin, sama halnya mereka menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Umma harus menelpon appa dan umma mu, mereka harus menginap disini. Ah, umma tidak sabar untuk besok. Hannie ayo kita jemput Kangin dan Leeteuk!"

"Apa?" Hangeng membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Sayang mereka kan membawa mobil, kenapa kita harus menjemputnya?"

"Ah, benar juga. Hehehe, mianhae yeobo aku terlalu bersemangat."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat kemesraan orang tua mereka, pria itu merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan menariknya untuk bersandar dibahunya.

"Aku juga ingin seperti umma dan appa," bisik Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menyatukan alisnya dan menatap pria itu.

"Seperti umma dan appa bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin, belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Gadis ini memang agak lambat dalam mencerna sesuatu.

"Terus bersama sampai mempunyai anak, menantu dan juga calon cucu." Kata Kyuhyun lagi, tersenyum manis dan mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin, membuat rona merah itu muncul begitu saja dan membuat Kyuhyun makin gemas padanya.

"Kau tahu sayang? Aku benar-benar ingin menyerangmu saking manisnya."

"Dasar mesum," balas Sungmin mengejek, Kyuhyun tertawa dan kembali menghadiahi Sungmin dengan sebuah kecupan.

 **~o0o~**

"Annyeong, Donghae-ssi.." sebuah suara selembut madu menghiasi pendengaran pria tampan itu, dengan sedikit menaikkan alisnya Donghae menoleh kesumber suara dan langsung disuguhi senyuman manis dari seorang gadis didepannya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Eunhyuk –gadis itu- bergerak gelisah dan memainkan ujung dress nya, membuat alis Donghae kini menyatu dengan heran. Sejenak Donghae menatap gadis itu dari atas kebawah. Rambut pirang kemerahan yang lurus, dress biru muda yang sangat cocok dipakainya, kaki putih yang mulus tanpa hambatan, dan sepasang sepatu berwarna putih dengan sedikit hak yang membuatnya makin mempesona. Satu kata yang tercipta dipikiran Donghae untuk gadis itu. Cantik.

"Ehm, a-apa Sungmin ti-tidak datang hari ini?"

Donghae melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis bergummy smile itu, "Sebentar lagi juga dia datang,"

"Ah~" Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu kembali melirik Donghae yang sepertinya biasa saja, "Bo-boleh aku menunggu disini ber-bersamamu, Donghae-ssi?"

Donghae menatap lekat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah, membuat gadis cantik itu semakin keras menggenggam ujung dress nya karena mendapat tatapan 'intimidasi'.

"Boleh saja,"

Eunhyuk terkejut. _Apa tadi dia bilang? Aku tidak salah dengar?_

"Nona?" Donghae menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu karena merasa Eunhyuk hanya bergeming tanpa pergerakan, Eunhyuk tersentak dan menoleh kesamping, detik selanjutnya ia terkejut mendapati wajah Donghae yang hanya berjarak 30 senti darinya, membuat rona merah alami itu muncul begitu saja.

"A-ah? A-apa?"

"Duduklah, kau mau menunggu sampai Sungmin datang dengan tetap berdiri disana?"

"Ah, iya... Terima kasih, Donghae-ssi."

"Jangan seformal itu, panggil Donghae, Hae atau apapun yang kau mau... kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sayang' juga aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Donghae asal, membuat Eunhyuk sukses merona dengan hebatnya mendengar perkataan frontal Donghae.

"I-iya... Hae-ya," Eunhyuk tergugu, namun Donghae hanya tersenyum manis dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Apa?"

Donghae benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk yang begitu polos, mirip dengan Sungmin. Namun sebagai pria jantan ia tak boleh menertawai gadis manis didepannya ini meskipun dia ingin. Maka dari itu ia berusaha menetralkan suaranya dan mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sabar.

"Ya, kau mau pesan apa? Aku ingin memesan sekalian untuk Sungmin juga,"

"Oh, Japchae saja dan cola..." jawab Eunhyuk, berusaha menekan debaran jantungnya dan tersenyum manis pada Donghae, berganti menjadi pria itu yang sempat termenung dengan senyumannya. Menggemaskan!

"Baiklah, tunggu disini ya," Eunhyuk mengangguk dan memandang kepergian Donghae dengan senyuman kecil.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa secepat ini dekat dengannya. Oh Tuhan, cubit aku sekar... Aww!" Eunhyuk meringis tiba-tiba saat merasakan pipi kanannya panas. Apa Tuhan secepat itu mengabulkan doaku? Pikirnya, dengan cepat ia menoleh kekanan dan langsung mendapati Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah," rengek Eunhyuk.

"Mana Donghae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Memesan makanan..."

"Nah... ini dia nona. Hei! Sejak kapan kau datang?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah duduk manis disamping Eunhyuk, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Baru saja, mana makananku?"

"Tenang saja Tuan Puteri, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati." Sindir Donghae, Sungmin hanya membalas dengan cengirannya saat melihat Donghae masih saja kesal dengan ucapannya kemarin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau baru datang, Min?"

"Aku mengurus tiket perjalanan ku dengan Kyuhyun tadi," jawab Sungmin sambil menyesap susu coklat yang dipesan Donghae.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ke Jeju, setelah kita selesai ujian nanti."

"Berapa lama?"

"2 minggu mungkin, aku belum tahu berapa lama Kyuhyun mengambil cuti."

"Aish, jadi aku sendirian?" tanya Donghae merajuk, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menatapnya bersamaan namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Kau bisa mengajak Eunhyuk jalan-jalan mungkin," ujar Sungmin tenang, tak menyadari raut perubahan wajah Donghae yang salah tingkah dan Eunhyuk yang merona hebat.

"Ide bagus," gumam Donghae, "Nona aku minta nomer ponselmu."

"Uhuk," Eunhyuk tersedak cola nya saat mendengar permintaan Donghae yang lagi-lagi terlalu frontal, atau mungkin terlalu jujur.

"Bersemangat sekali," komentar Sungmin, sedikit mencibir namun sebuah senyuman yang teramat tulus tercipta dibibir shape M nya.

Donghae mendelik kearah gadis kelinci itu, namun tak dipungkiri bahwa ke-agresifannya ini juga karena perkataan Sungmin tempo hari. Jika ia tidak cepat-cepat bertindak maka penyesalan yang akan menghampirinya. Pandangan Donghae kembali teralih pada manik mata Eunhyuk yang mengerjap beberapa kali. Imut sekali, batinnya.

"Berikan saja, Hyuk. Donghae tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Aku jamin itu."

Eunhyuk masih memandang ragu kearah Donghae dan Sungmin bergantian, bukan ragu sebetulnya, namun ia sangat terkejut sekaligus terlalu senang karena Donghae secara terang-terangan meminta nomer ponselnya. Itu berarti ia masih punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan pria itu kan? Apalagi Sungmin sudah menikah, makin mulus lah jalan seorang Lee Eunhyuk untuk mendapatkan Lee Donghae, pikirnya.

Dengan perlahan, gadis yang mempunyai marga yang sama dengan Sungmin dan Donghae mengulurkan ponselnya pada Donghae, Donghae langsung menyambutnya dan menyimpan nomer ponselnya diponsel Eunhyuk, tak lupa juga mengambil nomer ponsel gadis itu.

Yes! Donghae tersenyum senang, satu rencananya berhasil dan ini berkat Sungmin, dalam hati ia mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada gadis itu yang masih menyesap susu coklatnya.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya saat merasakan getaran singkat dari benda pipih itu, alisnya berkerut heran saat membaca pesannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, sangat manis.

From : ~Kyuhyunnie~

 **Sayang, aku merindukanmu.**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang ponselnya lantas saling bertatapan dengan wajah heran. Donghae mengangkat dagunya sekilas kearah Eunhyuk seakan sedang bertanya 'dia-kenapa?' yang langsung mendapat gelengan pelan dari gadis itu.

"Min? Kau gila ya?" sindir Donghae sarkatis, saat melihat Sungmin masih saja tersenyum tak jelas sambil memandang ponselnya.

 _Pletak!_

"Aduh!" Donghae meringis saat Sungmin menjitak kepalanya dengan cukup keras, menimbulkan suara yang tak main-main.

"Aku waras, bodoh!" kesal Sungmin, memajukan bibirnya dan memberikan deathglare gratis pada pria Lee itu, Donghae balas menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Tidak perlu sampai memukulku, bisa? Ini sakit."

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Terserah!"

"Kalian cocok sekali," komentar Eunhyuk, membuat Sungmin dan Donghae menatapnya bersamaan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, pantas saja para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disini banyak yang bilang kalau kalian berpacaran. Nyatanya jika dilihat dari jauh, kalian memang tampak seperti itu." Ujar Eunhyuk lagi, berusaha setenang mungkin walau hatinya tidak enak mengatakannya.

"Lebih baik aku memacarimu daripada berpacaran dengannya," kesal Donghae, masih mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Namun Donghae tidak menyadari ada perubahan raut wajah yang serius saat Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menahan tawa saat melihat Donghae kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Sungmin yakin perkataan Donghae tadi keluar begitu saja dari bibir, dan juga hatinya.

"E-eh?"

Eunhyuk masih setia menatap Donghae dengan raut penasaran, menunggu pria itu mengkonfirmasi perkataannya tadi. Sungmin bahkan sudah tertawa geli melihat Donghae yang diam tak berkutik melihat tatapan Eunhyuk.

"Dia menyukaimu."

 _Deg!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue...**

 **Gimana? Udh sweet? Udh gereget? Udh baper? Sama pheo juga baper :v hahaha**

 **Pasti banyak yg nanya kenapa pheo update sekarang, padahal chap 4 nya baru kemarin, alasannya... KARENA HARI INI PHEO SEDANG BERULANG TAHUN *yeheetttt* *tiup lilin***

 **Maka dari itu, dihari bahagia pheo, pheo berbaik hati mengupdate selama dua hari berturut-turut. Baik kan? Baik kan? xD**

 **Hehe oke, pheo akan jawab review yg masuk dulu yaa..**

 **Girls in awesome world : gimana? Udh banyak? :v**

 **ismayminniELF : hehe iya ini udh di update yaa, ditunggu terus oke? Terima kasihhh**

 **orange girls : aduhhh kamu baik hati banget mau ngereview sepanjang ini, pheo terhuraaaaa :") makasih banyaakkk^^**

 **cho kyumin137 : hehe oke**

 **Lee Minry : atuh sunbae mah tetep senior buat pheo, makasih banyak yaaa ^^ mau dipanggil sayang? Langkahi dulu si umin :v semangat juga sunbaeee^^**

 **Guest : pheo juga manis :v**

 **Joyers : hehe iya jadi ditunggu aja yaaaa^^**

 **PumpkinEvil137 : salah satu readers yg selalu ngedoa'in dan nyemangatin pheo, terima kasih banyaaakkk ^^ tenang udh manis kan?**

 **azly : hehe pheo belum bisa buat NC chingu, maaf yaaa.. pheo masih polos (0.0)**

 **rahmaotter : pheo juga :v asap? Kebakaran dongss xD**

 **wdespita elfjoy : udh dilanjut yaa**

 **Park Heeni : ciee pheo baper :v**

 **nurindaKyumin : mianhae chingu, pheo cuma punya waktu di weekend, karna kalo hari kerja itu kuliah.. maaf yaa**

 **leleekyumin : hehe okeee ditunggu aja yaaa^^**

 **: hehe**

 **abihikmah : ye ^^**

 **Pspnya kyu : iya abis gimana ya, orang tamvan begitu emang :v yep ditunggu aja, makasih^^**

 **Inyezreceel92 : hurt nya kurang banyak? Di ff selanjutnya, gimana? ^^**

 **KyuMinJoy137 : asal kamu tahu dia didepan pintu kantin sambil megangin sapu loh xD hehe makasih yaa, fighting jugaa ^^**

 **Nah! Udh pheo jawab yaa review2 nya, terima kasih masih merespon karya pheo.. semoga suka^^**

 **Sstt, Chap depan bakalan END loh! /bisik-bisik/**

 **Sampe ketemu lagi, annyeooonnnngggg^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

 **Title : Look at Me!**

 **Cast : KyuMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk and other (Super Junior Pairing)**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt, GS!for Uke, Sad, Romance, etc.**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer :** **Super Junior tentu milik Sment, Tuhan, keluarga dan para ELF, pheo hanya pinjam ^^ Fanfict absurd tentu punya pheo dan jangan berani-berani men-copas yang bukan milik anda! Sudah diperingatkan loh! Typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **previous**

" _Lebih baik aku memacarimu daripada berpacaran dengannya," kesal Donghae, masih mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Namun Donghae tidak menyadari ada perubahan raut wajah yang serius saat Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu._

" _A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menahan tawa saat melihat Donghae kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Sungmin yakin perkataan Donghae tadi keluar begitu saja dari bibir, dan juga hatinya._

" _E-eh?"_

 _Eunhyuk masih setia menatap Donghae dengan raut penasaran, menunggu pria itu mengkonfirmasi perkataannya tadi. Sungmin bahkan sudah tertawa geli melihat Donghae yang diam tak berkutik melihat tatapan Eunhyuk._

" _Dia menyukaimu."_

Deg!

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bilang, Min?"

"Hei!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memekik sembari menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bedanya Eunhyuk tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sungmin barusan, sedangkan Donghae tak percaya gadis itu mengungkapkan kebenaran yang harusnya ia katakan sendiri.

Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya dan memandang Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian dengan polos, "Apa?"

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tak sabar, Sungmin tersenyum dan melirik Donghae.

"Dia yang akan menjelaskannya, bukan aku."

"Kau cari mati Lee Sungmin." Desis Donghae dengan tatapan membunuh, Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan. Hae, jangan lupa bayar." Sungmin mengerling dan mengulum senyum pada dua orang didepannya, dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan kantin.

Selepas Sungmin pergi, Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih diliputi kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Sesekali Donghae mencoba melirik Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk menatap makanannya.

"Ehm.. Nona, gwenchana?" Donghae mencoba menggapai bahu gadis itu yang berada dihadapannya, namun yang didapatnya malah reaksi keterkejutan hingga Donghae menarik kembali tangannya.

"N-ne.. gwenchana, Hae-ya..." cicit Eunhyuk, kelewat pelan, namun salahkan saja telinga pria bermarga Lee itu yang kelewat peka sekarang hingga ia bisa mendengarnya.

Donghae menghela nafasnya kasar, dalam hati ia benar-benar bersumpah akan mencubiti pipi bakpau Sungmin sampai merah jika dia bertemu dengan gadis itu nanti.

"Donghae-ya..."

"Ne?" Donghae tersentak dari lamunannya membayangkan pipi Sungmin yang memerah saat mendengar Eunhyuk memanggilnya.

Eunhyuk meremas ujung bajunya saat melihat Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan innocent. _Demi Tuhan! Lee Donghae jangan lakukan itu padaku!_ jerit Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

"A-apakah..., apakah..." Eunhyuk mengantung kata-katanya dan berpikir sejenak, ragu apakah yang akan diucapkannya itu-

"Itu benar."

Seketika Eunhyuk melotot horor pada pria didepannya, kalau benar pemikirannya jika Donghae itu-

"Aku menyukaimu."

-memang menyukainya.

Donghae masih tetap menatap gadis bermarga sama dengannya itu dengan tatapan innocent, namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum polos, persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dapat permen.

"Lee Eunhyuk, mahasisiwi jurusan Hukum tingkat 8. Lee Donghae yang bodoh ini menyukai- ah, ani. Mencintaimu.." tutur Donghae lancar, membuat Eunhyuk melotot heboh dan rona merah diwajahnya sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"D-darimana kau tahu.., ak-aku mahasiswi Hukum?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae kembali tersenyum dan berpindah tempat duduk disamping Eunhyuk, merangkul gadis itu dengan –sok- akrab, "Aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita di masa orientasi, kau begitu menggemaskan. Sama seperti Sungmin,"

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya sekilas dan Donghae tersenyum, "Tenang saja, kau tetap nomer satu dihatiku. Lagipula Sungmin sudah punya suami,"

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Sungmin?" tanya gadis itu, "Kalau aku boleh tahu," lanjutnya acuh.

"Sejak kecil, hari pertama masuk sekolah dasar."

"Wow, itu sudah lama,"

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak boleh cemburu saat aku bersama Sungmin, kami bagaikan anak kembar yang tidak bisa dipisahkan kau tahu?" goda Donghae,

"Untuk apa cemburu?"

"Ya karena kau kan pacarku,"

"Mwo? Sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja."

Eunhyuk kembali melotot heboh saat melihat Donghae mengerling padanya dan mengeratkan rangkulannya,

"Jadi, sayangku.. mau kemana kita hari ini?" tanya Donghae setengah menggoda, Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya dan mengerucut malas.

"Kau tidak romantis sama sekali kau tahu?"

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Terserah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"YA!"

 **~o0o~**

"Minnie, coba lihat baju ini lucu kan? Pasti cocok sekali untukmu sayang." Heechul menjerit histeris sambil mengacungkan sebuah minidress berwarna pink dengan bordiran kelinci disalah satu sisi gaunnya, membuat Sungmin yang sedang memilih kemeja untuk Kyuhyun menoleh dan memekik heboh. Langsung melupakan Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya begitu saja.

"Yah! Sayang..."

"Kyaaaaaa~ umma, kelincinya lucu!" pekik Sungmin sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, kebiasaan yang selalu gadis itu lakukan saat melihat barang yang menurutnya lucu.

"Baguskan? Umma akan belikan ini untuk Minnie, kajja." Heechul langsung menarik Sungmin untuk menghampiri Leeteuk dan membawanya kekasir, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Hangeng dan Kangin tersenyum.

"Sabar saja, lebih baik begitu daripada umma mu ikut bulan madu bersama kalian kan?" setengah menggoda, Kangin menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang kesal karena ditinggal Sungmin begitu saja.

Saat ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun beserta kedua orang tua mereka memang sedang berada dipusat perbelanjaan, menikmati jalan-jalan bersama keluarga sebelum pengantin baru bertolak ke Jeju untuk bulan madu mereka. Dan Kyuhyun harus menahan kekesalannya karena istrinya yang polos dan menggemaskan itu disabotase oleh ibunya sendiri yang memang hobi belanja.

"Aish,"

"Kajja, kita susul mereka sebelum tagihan kreditmu membengkak." Ujar Hangeng sambil merangkul anak kesayangannya dan juga Kangin untuk menghampiri 3 wanita disana.

"Yeobo! Lihat ini, cocok kan untuk Sungmin?" Heechul menggedikkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin yang sedang mematut diri dikaca dengan memakai minidress yang dipilih Heechul tadi.

"Appa, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjap polos. Demi apa Sungmin benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan dengan baju itu, batin Kyuhyun.

"Cantik, lihat suamimu sampai tak berkedip melihatnya," goda Hangeng lagi sembari mengerling kearah Kyuhyun yang menatap intens kearah istrinya itu, membuat Sungmin merona malu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Cantik," Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk pada Sungmin yang mendongak dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, istriku selalu cantik."

Sungmin tersenyum, terlihat menggemaskan dan sengaja berputar-putar dengan gaya imutnya, membuat Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Kangin juga Heechul dan Leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah pola Sungmin.

 **..**

"Kita menginap kan disini?" tanya Leeteuk saat mereka sedang makan malam, Kangin mengangguk,

"Besok kita mau kepantai sesuai keinginanmu dan Heechul kan? Jadi kita menginap disini saja," sahut Kangin.

"Kalian juga menginap kan?" tanya Leeteuk lagi pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kunci mobilku disembunyikan umma, jadi kami tidak bisa pulang." Sahut Kyuhyun setengah mencibir, Heechul mendelik.

"Ya! Dasar anak kurang ajar, kalau kau tidak mau sana pulang dan biarkan Sungmin disini."

"Yah! Umma, kau menyuruhku pulang tapi Sungmin ditahan? Tidak adil sama sekali."

"Sudahlah, kalian selalu saja bertengkar," desah Hangeng, memijat pelipisnya saat kembali mendengar perang siap dimulai.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum maklum tanpa mau berkomentar, baginya pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan juga ibu mertuanya adalah hal wajar, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot menengahi.

"Sayang, bagaimana kabar Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk lembut sambil menuangkan sup diatas nasi Sungmin.

"Ah, ya. Dia jarang kelihatan, kalian sedang bertengkar ya?" tanya Kangin heran.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aniya, kami baik-baik saja. Dia sibuk menyuruh-nyuruhku mengerjakan tugasnya, padahal dia nanti yang akan meneruskan perusahaan Lee Samchon." Ujarnya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun menatap heran kearah Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Siapa Donghae? Pacar Sungmin?" tanya Heechul.

"Umma dan Appa sudah mengenal Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Kangin tersenyum dan menggedikkan bahunya sekilas, "Donghae itu teman Sungmin sejak sekolah dasar, mereka berdua itu seperti anak kembar yang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Kemana-mana selalu bersama, sampai sekarang."

"Sejak sekolah dasar?" ulang Kyuhyun, hatinya mencelos mendengar omongan ayah mertuanya. Sungmin menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?"

"Kau berteman dengan pria itu sejak umur 7 tahun?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh tanya, Sungmin dengan raut wajah bingung mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jadi aku mengira kau selingkuh dengan teman kecilmu sendiri?"

"Apa?" Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, otaknya dipaksa berpikir tentang kejadian lalu. Namun setengah menit kemudian gadis itu mengulum senyum dan mengerling pada kedua orang tuanya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih syok mendengar pernyataan Kangin.

"Ohooo~ anak ini cemburu ternyata," goda Heechul, menatap Kyuhyun dengan antusias. Kyuhyun balas mendelik.

"Diamlah umma."

"Itu tandanya kau mencintai Sungmin sayang.." sahut Leeteuk sambil mengedip pada Sungmin yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Umma.." rengek Kyuhyun. Ia tambah merengek saat Hangeng dan Kangin ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"Kalau dengan teman saja kau cemburu, apalagi dengan anakmu nanti."

"Yah! Appa~"

"Betapa manisnya menantuku jika sedang cemburu..."

"Aish, kalian semua sama," dengus Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga?" tanya Sungmin polos, Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap mata kelinci istrinya sambil merengut.

"Ya, kau juga sama."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tidur sendiri saja."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun melotot horor kearah Sungmin yang sekarang sedang tersenyum miring. Menyeringai tepatnya. "Sayang, kenapa aku harus tidur sendiri?" tanyanya memelas.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu dan menolak menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau sendiri kan yang tadi bilang kalau aku sama seperti umma dan appa. Padahal aku tidak menggodamu." Sahutnya acuh.

"Ya Tuhan~" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, mengabaikan ledakan tawa diruang makan mereka dan kembali fokus dengan makanannya sambil tersenyum kecut.

 **~o0o~**

"Sayang, hati-hati ne. Jangan lupa kabari umma jika sudah sampai.."

"Ne umma,"

"Jaga Sungmin, Kyu. Appa mengandalkanmu." Ujar Kangin sembari menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tenang saja appa."

"Kau harus memberi hadiah untuk umma dan appa, mengerti?" ujar Heechul, setengah memaksa. Namun ia tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Umma pasti akan merindukan kalian..."

"Minnie juga,"

"Tenang saja umma, aku akan membawa turis inggris yang tampan saat pulang nanti," Kyuhyun mengedip pada Heechul yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari ibunya, membuat Hangeng mendelik pada anaknya.

"Kau mau mati, Cho!?"

"Aku bercanda appa. Aish, kenapa appa sensitif sekali?"

"Sudahlah, sudah sana berangkat. Selamat bersenang-senang..."

"Kabari jika sudah sampai sayang.."

"Ne umma, Hakkeyo, annyeong..."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melambai pada kedua orang tuanya sambil tersenyum manis, lebih tepatnya Sungmin tersenyum lebar bagai anak kecil dan Kyuhyun mendorong troli koper mereka sambil tersenyum sekilas. Sungmin kembali melempar pandangan polosnya pada KangTeuk dan HanChul dan menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ mereka sangat serasi,"

"Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun menjaga seorang balita usia 5 tahun." Ejek Kangin, mereka tertawa.

 **~o0o~**

"Kyaaaaa~ Jeju..!" Kyuhyun tersenyum samar saat melihat Sungmin berlari keluar dari airport seperti anak kecil, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memasukkan koper mereka kedalam mobil yang sudah dipesan oleh Hangeng,

"Tuan, kita langsung ke villa?" tanya supir pribadi Kyuhyun yang bertugas mengantar keduanya kemana pun selama mereka dijeju.

"Tunggu dia selesai," Kyuhyun menggedikkan dagunya kearah Sungmin yang masih berputar-putar tidak jelas didepan bandara dengan pandangan geli. Sang supir hanya mengangguk sopan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, ya Kang Ahjussi.. anda tidak perlu mengantar kami kemana pun selama aku di Jeju, aku ingin menyetir sendiri,"

"Algeseumnida, Tuan.."

"Kyu..." Sungmin berlari dengan heboh menghampiri Kyuhyun yang langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Sungmin menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, mengusap pelan punggung istrinya dengan sayang sambil tersenyum, bisa dirasakan Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih," Sungmin tersenyum manis sekali, membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Kalau begitu poppo."

Seketika mata Sungmin membola saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan pipi kanannya. Oh ayolah ini ditempat umum, walaupun Kyuhyun hanya meminta sebuah kecupan dipipi. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin malu.

"Ta-tapi.. Kyu.."

"Ayolah sayang, atau kita kembali saja ke Seoul?" ancaman Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin merengut. Dengan setengah hati –juga setengah malu karena ada supir mereka, Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat pria itu menyunggingkan smirk nya.

 **~o0o~**

"Woahhh~" Sungmin memandang kagum dari balkon kamar hotelnya yang langsung berhadapan dengan laut dan pantai, membuat mata foxy nya semakin bersinar.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan memeluk pinggang istrinya dan ikut memandang laut.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan semangat, masih memperhatikan indahnya laut yang begitu damai. Namun sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun sementara pria itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sungmin.

"Terima kasih.." ujar Sungmin tulus. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk istriku,"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka pernikahan kita akan berjalan layaknya pernikahan yang lain.." gumam Sungmin tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun,

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi tirus suaminya, membuatnya harus menahan libidonya hanya karena sentuhan istri cantiknya ini.

"Kau tahu, awal pernikahan kita bahkan tidak bisa disebut pernikahan.. kita dijodohkan, dan kau-"

Sungmin tak sempat melanjutkan ocehannya karena bibirnya keburu dibungkam oleh bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Menyuruhnya menelan kembali ocehan-ocehan yang akan keluar kedalam tenggorokannya.

Setengah menit Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, namun lama kelamaan ia tergoda juga untuk memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir plum yang menjadi favorit nya itu, menyesap rasa manis alami yang menguar dan menahan tengkuk Sungmin agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nghh~" Sungmin melenguh saat lidah Kyuhyun dengan lancangnya masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, mengeksplor segala yang ada didalam sana dan mulai mendominasi permainan. Namun mereka tetaplah manusia yang butuh oksigen, sehingga Sungmin menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Dengan setengah hati Kyuhyun melepas tautan mereka dan memandang mata istrinya yang mulai meredup karena terengah-engah. Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin sekilas sebelum menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"Ming,"

"Hngg?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin _melakukannya._ "

 _DEG!_

Mata kelinci Sungmin yang tadinya sayu melotot horror kearah Kyuhyun.

"T-tapi, Kyu.."

"Kita sudah menjadi suami istri, Ming.. aku ingin kau jadi milkku seutuhnya.." Kyuhyun memohon, mencoba beraegyo namun yang Sungmin tangkap adalah seringaian ahjussi mesum yang ingin memperkosa anak remaja. Membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Kyu. Kau membuat ku takut."

"Maaf sayang.." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "Jadi, bolehkah aku melakukannya..?" tanyanya pelan, setengah memohon sebenarnya.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar sebelum menyelami mata obsidian pria diatasnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Dan dengan segala tekad yang sudah dibangunnya, ia mengecup singkat bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibirnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terpaku, pandangannya kosong saat Sungmin menciumnya, ia tak menyangka istrinya akan seberani ini, walaupun hanya dalam soal mengecup.

"Aku akan _menyerahkannya_ padamu, Kyu.." Lagi, ucapan Sungmin sukses membuat otak jeniusnya kosong seketika, mencoba mencerna baik-baik ucapan Sungmin.

"K-kau.. serius?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, Sungmin mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku yakin, karena aku mencintaimu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan, membuat jantung Sungmin seakan meloncat dari tempatnya karena senyumannya yang memukau.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin.." mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, setelahnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga gadis itu. "Bersiaplah, karena serigala lapar telah menanti.."

Dan detik selanjutnya, sebuah ciuman dalam Kyuhyun berikan untuk Sungmin, yang awalnya adalah sebuah ciuman yang penuh akan saluran-saluran cinta, namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi sebuah tuntutan yang lebih menjurus.

Dan malam itu, adalah malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua. Malam dimana Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin miliknya seutuhnya. Malam dimana Kyuhyun mengubah status Sungmin dari seorang gadis menjadi seorang wanita. Malam dimana perempuan itu tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Kyuhyun disaat pelepasannya. Malam dimana Kyuhyun menanamkan benih-benih cintanya pada Sungmin dipenyatuan mereka. Dan malam dimana mereka akan terus melakukannya setiap malam –jika bisa- setelah malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Taraaaaaaaa~ udh end yeroubunnnnn.. jangan minta nc! Jangan minta nc! Pheo gak bisa bikinnya sumpah! T_T sebagai gantinya nanti pheo kasih squel aja yaa, married life nya mereka, tetep tanpa nc pastinya.. xD**

 **hehe, pheo gak jawab review yaa, tapi pheo baca kok semua review temen2 ^^ terima kasih yaa udh ngikutin jalan cerita 'Look At Me' , pheo juga masih ada project ff KyuMin yg baru kok, akan diupdate secepatnya, semoga responnya sebagus ff ini..**

 **dn pheo rasa, FF DEBUT PHEO SUKSES YAAA? Review nya lebih dri 100 lohh, hehe pheo bangga punya karya yg bisa dinikmati sama para penggemar ff^^**

 **sebenernya, awal pheo mau debut, pheo bingung mau debut dengan ff KyuMin atau HunHan. Dua2nya otp favorite pheo, tapi pheo mutusin utk debut dengan ff KyuMin, karena? Pheo seorang ELF^^**

 **ohh, terima kasih atas semua ucapan ulang tahunnya^^ semoga pheo juga bisa memberikan ceriita yg lebih menarik lagi utk kalian semua.. dan pheo kemarin berulang tahun yg ke-20, jadi silahkan bisa panggil eonni, nuna, saeng, pheo atau chingu gak masalah ^^**

 **bagi yg mau deket sama pheo, bisa add akun facebook pheo "Dhevi Amalia Rodivan" cari aja, salam kenal semua nya..**

 **sampai ketemu di ff pheo selanjutnya, annyeoooongggggggg~ *lambai bendera KMS***

 **big thank's**

 **cho kyumin137 || Joyers || leleekyumin || Girls in awesome world || orange girls || cecu137 || Lee Minry || kiikyuming || Park Heeni || anis. || azly || minnie || ismayminniELF || Wiprasetyalee || nurindaKyumin || PumpkinEvil137 || Pspnya kyu || PaboGirl || Anisa Jung || ichadkelpeu || kim nophi || ayu aidenkyu joyer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	8. Chapter 8

" **Squel KyuMin! Look At Me"**

 **Kyuhyun, Sungmin!GS, Donghae, Eunhyuk!GS**

 **KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

 **You will found typo(s), be carefull**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulau Jeju memang salah satu spot terbaik bagi para pasangan yang ingin melangsungkan bulan madu, begitupun dengan sepasang pengantin yang sudah menikah selama hampir 6 bulan ini.

Meski sudah menginjak umur setengah tahun dalam pernikahan, namun baru sekarang Kyuhyun bisa memboyong istri manisnya untuk menikmati masa-masa romantis sebagai 'pengantin'. Salahkan kegiatan kuliah Sungmin dan jangan lupa ulah sang ibu yang selalu merendengi Sungmin dengan title _menantu kesayangan_.

Empat hari mereka berada di Jeju menikmati alam dan juga suasana berdua tanpa hiruk pikuk Seoul, dan saat ini kedua insan itu tengah berada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan untuk membawakan orang tua mereka oleh-oleh.

"Sudah semua?" suara bass itu menginterupsi kegiatan wanita yang sedang memilih beberapa potong baju disalah satu toko.

Wanita itu menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum kekanakannya, "Sudah!" jawabnya ceria.

"Benar?"

"Yep! Umma, appa, orang tuamu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sudah, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyentil kening perempuan itu dengan sayang.

"Kau tidak lupa Siwon hyung dan Kibum noona kan? Mereka akan menikah dua minggu lagi."

"Ah! Benar, hehe.. mianhae."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban kelewat polos yang keluar dari bibir istrinya, dan pria itu hanya kembali duduk disofa yang disediakan sementara matanya mengawasi istrinya yang mulai heboh kesana kemari memilih buah tangan untuk dibawa pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bagaimana Jeju?"_

"Menyenangkan! Kau harus coba datang kesini dengan Eunhyuk, Hae-ya!"

" _Aku belum menikah, bodoh!"_

"Ya makanya cepat menikah!"

" _Aigoo, lihat siapa yang berbicara tentang pernikahan sekarang?"_

Sungmin merengut lucu mendengar kalimat penuh sindiran dari seorang pria diseberang line telepon, "Kau menggodaku!?"

" _Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, Nona, kau dulu juga pernah menolak pernikahanmu,"_ jawab Donghae kalem.

"Ya, terserah.." Sungmin memutar bola matanya dengan jengah, bisa terdengar suara tawa Donghae. "Tapi, Hae-ya.. Aku serius, kapan kalian akan lebih serius lagi? Kita sudah akan wisuda sebentar lagi.."

Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan berat, _"Sebenarnya ya, Min.."_ ujar Donghae lambat, Sungmin berdehem halus dan menyisir ujung surainya dengan malas, _"Aku sudah melamarnya."_

 _ **Ceklek**_

"APA?!"

Kyuhyun, yang saat itu baru saja masuk kekamar terlunjak kaget mendengar pekikan nyaring Sungmin, lelaki itu memegang kenop pintu dengan erat tanpa sadar. Sungmin yang menyadari jika mengejutkan suami tampannya itu hanya bisa meringis lebar dan membuat gesture menyesal dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak menghampiri Sungmin setelah menutup pintu, dibiarkannya perempuan itu mengobrol dengan teman seperjuangannya sementara ia beringsut memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Refleks Sungmin segera mengusap lembut surai cokelat Kyuhyun, dengan ponsel yang masih bertengger disebelah telinganya.

"Lalu, apa jawabannya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran setelah mendengar cerita bagaimana Donghae melamar Eunhyuk.

" _Dia menerimaku,"_ jawab Donghae bangga, mengundang sebuah senyuman senang diwajah Sungmin, _"Siapa yang berani menolak pangeran tampan ini?"_

"Kyuhyun-ku jauh lebih tampan, asal kau tahu." Balas Sungmin tak mau kalah.

" _Terserah."_

"Baiklah, sudah malam, Kyuhyun juga sudah tertidur. Pesawatku akan terbang besok pagi, jangan lupa datang saat makan malam, dan bawa Eunhyuk. Appa merindukanmu katanya," celoteh Sungmin, Donghae meng-iyakan dan tak lama kemudian sambungan terputus. Perempuan itu segera menaruh ponselnya dinakas dan beringsut memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun serak, memperbaiki letak tidurnya dan mengukung Sungmin kedalam pelukan.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukannya, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Jalja, sayang.." bisik Kyuhyun dan mengecup sayang pucuk kepala sang istri yang dibalas pelukan erat.

"Jalja.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ummaaaaaaaa~"

"Aigoo~ lihat ini. Ya ampun kenapa putri umma masih suka berteriak-teriak seperti ini?" Leeteuk memeluk erat tubuh puterinya dan menggoyang kekanan dan kekiri, seperti menimang bayi.

"Minnie rindu.." rengeknya manja, sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk sambil menggeret koper istrinya tersenyum maklum. Dan segera memeluk sang ibu.

"Semua baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul, Heechul mengangguk.

"Umma rindu sekali pada kalian, kenapa jadwal kepulangan kalian harus ditunda selama dua minggu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Nanti umma juga tahu."

"Sudah, sekarang kalian beristirahat saja dulu, nanti pada saat makan malam akan umma bangunkan."

"Ne, umma."

Kyuhyun menyeret koper Sungmin sembari menggenggam erat jemari perempuan itu saat menaiki tangga. "Appa, tolong bilang pada Ahn Ahjussi untuk menaruh koperku didepan pintu kamar."

"Appa yang akan meletakkannya nanti, kalian istirahat aja."

"Gomawo, appa."

"Istirahat yaaa, bukan _istirahat_."

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar kalimat ambigu ibunya, segera saja ia menggandeng Sungmin meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka dan bergegas menuju kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, Donghae-ya. Kemana saja kau?"

Saat itu, keempat pasangan adam dan hawa tersebut sedang bersantai diruang keluarga setelah menyantap makan malam yang dijanjikan bersama.

Sungmin terlihat begitu fokus dengan cemilannya, dengan Kyuhyun yang merangkul bahu sang istri, sementara kedua orang tua mereka sibuk membongkar barang bawaan pasangan yang baru saja pulang berbulan madu. Memilah untuk siapa saja barang itu dituju.

Siwon dan Kibum yang saat ini juga datang hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan para ibu-ibu yang begitu heboh, sementara para suami menggeleng pasrah.

"Baik, Abeonim, aku begitu sibuk belajar menguasai ilmu manajemen bisnis demi appa ku." Jawab Donghae, setengah mengeluh sebenarnya. Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya hanya terkikik geli.

"Oh! Ini untuk Siwon dan Kibum?" tanya Heechul begitu menemukan beberapa paper bag yang dengan nama Siwon dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengangguk, mengambil satu cookies ditoples yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh istrinya. "Ya, kami sekalian membeli hadiah untuk pernikahan kalian, jadi buka saja dirumah, oke?"

Siwon tertawa dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih, sepupu."

"Ini untuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae." Leeteuk berseru ketika memilah paper bag atas nama mereka, Eunhyuk sendiri berbinar melihatnya dan segera menyambar oleh-oleh tersebut dengan girang.

"Ini untukmu, yeobo." Kangin menoleh dari siaran TV begitu mendengar suara sang isteri menginterupsinya. Dilihatnya Leeteuk menyodorkan satu paper bag lain untuknya. "Ini untuk Hangeng oppa."

"Wuahh, terima kasih." Ujar Hangeng, mengerling sekilas pada puteranya yang hanya dibalas senyuman tipis.

Pembagian oleh-oleh telah selesai, Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana mereka semua mulai melupakan paper bag yang tadi telah dibagikan, setelahnya pria itu berdehem halus untuk mendapat perhatian.

"Aku punya satu oleh-oleh lagi untuk kalian semua," ujar Kyuhyun begitu sadar semua mata tertuju padanya, diliriknya sang isteri yang masih menikmati cookies-cookies lezat didalam toples. Tak sadar jadi pusat perhatian.

"Sayang.." panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh dengan remah-remah kue disudut bibir plumnya, sukses membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

"Apa?"

"Berikan oleh-oleh kita pada mereka."

"Huh?" Sungmin berkedip bingung, ditatapnya sekeliling ruangan dimana kedelapan pasang mata disana memperhatikannya dengan raut penuh tanda tanya. Sungmin menoleh kembali pada suaminya yang sedang tersenyum gemas.

" _Oleh-oleh_ nya, sayang.."

Sungmin masih mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik dilewati dengan raut wajah berpikir keras sampai akhirnya perempuan itu menjentikkan jarinya dan berseru heboh.

"Ah! _Oleh-oleh_ nya?" tanya Sungmin memastikan, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Segera saja Sungmin menatap kedua orang tuanya, kedua mertuanya dan sahabat baiknya serta Siwon dan Kibum dengan mata berbinar.

"Oleh-oleh dari kami adalah, sebuah kabar gembira!" seru Sungmin ceria, menimbulkan kernyitan dahi dari orang-orang disana. "Aku hamil!"

 **.**

Hening

 **.**

"APA?!"

Seruan heboh penuh rasa keterkejutan itu terkuak setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Ya, Sungmin sedang mengandung, 4 minggu!" bebernya bangga. Hening kembali masih menyelimuti keadaan ruang keluarga selama beberapa detik. Sebelum derap langkah kaki Heechul menyadarkan mereka. Wanita itu hampir berlari menyeberangi meja demi menggapai menantu imutnya itu.

"Yang benar?" tanya Heechul, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar meski itu keluar dari dua bibir manusia dihadapannya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk hampir bersamaan. "Astaga! Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi nenek secepat ini. Ya ampunnnn.." segera saja wanita itu memeluk erat tubuh menantunya dan dibalas elusan sayang. "Terima kasih, sayang.. kau dan calon cucu eomma adalah anugerah terindah untuk kita semua."

"Terima kasih, umma.." balas Sungmin, terharu dengan ucapan tulus sang mertua.

Disisi lain, Leeteuk sudah menangis bahagia dipelukan Kangin saat mendengar kabar kehamilan Sungmin. Sementara Hangeng tersenyum bangga pada puteranya.

Siwon dan Kibum saling memandang penuh rasa senang, begitupun Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang ikut memberikan ucapan selamat kepada pasangan tersebut.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kalian menunda kepulangan bulan madu kalian?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Sungmin dimonopoli oleh para wanita disana. "Ya, sehari sebelum kami berangkat kebandara, Sungmin pingsan. Aku panik dan langsung membawanya ke klinik terdekat, dan ternyata diberikan kabar gembira kalau Sungmin sudah mengandung selama 2 minggu."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melakukan ritual malam pertama," celetuk Siwon.

"Bersabarlah, hyung. Pernikahanmu hanya tinggal seminggu lagi."

"Aku yakin kau akan langsung menerkam Kibum, bahkan sebelum kalian sampai dikamar."

"Ya ampun, paman. Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu padaku?" teriak Siwon tidak terima, Kyuhyun dan yang lain tertawa. Sementara objek yang tengah dibicarakan sepertinya tidak mendengar karena terlalu sibuk bergosip dengan para wanita.

"Well, selamat atas kehamilan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hyung.." ujar Donghae tulus, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menepuk teman seperjuangan sang isteri dengan hangat.

"Segeralah menentukan tanggal, Sungmin bercerita padaku kalau Eunhyuk sudah menerima lamaranmu kan?"

"Ya, doakan saja. Aku berencana menikahinya jika kami sudah wisuda nanti."

"Appa mendukungmu, Hae-ya." Ujar Kangin, Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk sembari menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Pokoknya kalian harus tinggal disini selama kehamilan Sungmin, kau dan Kangin juga harus tinggal disini!" ujar Heechul menggebu-gebu, Kyuhyun, Hangeng, Kangin dan Leereuk menggelengkan kepalanya saar sifat pemaksa Heechul kembali muncul kepermukaan.

 _Well_ , selamat datang, _baby_ cho..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

 **Fix end.**

 **Sebelumnya pheo mau minta maaf kalau kalian gak dapet feel di chapter squel ini, jujur akhir2 ini inspirasi pheo agak butek, jadi buat bikin yang fluff2 tuh agak gimana gtu. Mungkin karna fokus pheo terbagi.**

 **Tapi sebisa mungkin pheo berusaha menghibur para pembaca semua, sisa ff yang lain (Strenght Love Kyumin Ver Squel, I'm Sorry, dan Lie) akan diupdate setelah lebaran yaaaaa..**

 **Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan dan selamat berpuasa=))**

 **Minta review nya boleh kan? Ini aman buat bulan puasa kok xD**

 **Big thank's untuk semua pembaca, siders, readers, followers, favers, dan reviewers ff Look At Me.**

 **Annyyyeoooonngg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


End file.
